Versteckte Liebe
by Hudi
Summary: Wenn man nichts von den Gefühlen des anderen weiß, kann das wirklich schief gehen.Herm und Sev müssen diese Erfahrung machen. Werden sie jemals zusammen kommen? Lest selbst. CHAP 8 ON! Fast Complete!
1. Manchmal geschehen noch Wunder

So, da Severus/Hermine mein Lieblingspairing ist, werde ich auch mal eine Geschichte schreiben.

Disclaimer: Nix mir. Alles gehört der Autorin J.K. Rowling

Pairing: Severus Snape/Hermine Granger

Inhalt: Snape ist in Hermine verliebt. Und Hermine in Snape. Doch keiner der beiden weiß von den Gefühlen des anderen. Werden sie jemals zusammen kommen? Lest selbst.

Anmerkung: Dies ist meine erste Romanze Geschichte. Also habt bitte Nachsicht mit mir.

Und nun viel Spaß

_**Versteckte Liebe **_

_1. Kapitel: Manchmal geschehen noch Wunder_

##### **Hermine** #####

"Guten Morgen, Hermine!", rief mir eine gut gelaunte Parvati zu.

Oh, nein. Ich will noch nicht aufstehen.

Ich hörte wie die Tür auf und wieder zuging. Sie war weg. Aber langsam sollte ich wirklich aus den Federn kommen.

Frisch geduscht und bereit fürs Frühstück ging ich in die große Halle.

Unten angekommen, sah ich sofort am Gryffindor Tisch Harry, Ginny und Ron beieinander sitzen. Ginny und Harry bemerkten mich gar nicht. Sie waren so ineinander vertieft, dass der Himmel über ihnen zusammenbrechen könnte und sie würden es nicht merken.

Sie waren wirklich ein süßes Paar. Ich stellte das nie ohne Eifersuchtsstiche fest. Nicht, dass ich ihnen das Glück nicht gönnen würde, aber ich hatte schon lange keinen richtigen Freund mehr.

Ron war begeistert mich zu sehen. Was ja auch kein Wunder war. Schließlich war er schon seit... hm... ich bin jetzt in der sechsten... seit der 1. Klasse...schon seit ungefähr sechs Jahren hinter mir her. Aber ich habe seit der fünften das Interesse an ihm verloren.

In letzter Zeit stehe ich mehr auf ältere schwarzhaarige Typen. Wie zum Beispiel..... Nein, Hermine. Du darfst nicht an ihn denken.

Langsam ging ich zum Tisch und warf dabei einen verstohlenen Blick zum Lehrertisch. Dort saß er neben Professor McGonnagal und dem neuen Lehrer für Vgddk Professor Sirenza.

Gerade in dem Moment als mein Blick auf ihn fiel, sah auch er zu mir herüber. Ich beschleunigte meine Schritte. Oh, Gott hoffentlich hat er nichts gemerkt.

Ja, ich muss zugeben. Mich hat es voll erwischt. Und leider war es genau der Unbeliebteste Lehrer der Schule. Professor Severus Snape.

"Hi Hermine! ", sagte Ron, als ich gerade zu ihnen gestoßen war. Man konnte auch zwei gemurmelte, Hallos, von Harry und Ginny vernehmen. Ein Wunder, sie hatten mich bemerkt.

Ron rückte ein Stück zur Seite und ich nahm neben ihm Platz.

"Und hast du gut geschlafen?", fragte er mich. "Ja", sagte ich, in Gedanken immer noch bei Snape.

Ron reichte mir, ganz Gentlemen, ein Toastbrot. Als ich mich bei ihm bedankt hatte, schmierte ich mir Marmelade drauf und war wieder bei Snape.

Heute würde ich ihn wieder in Zaubertränke haben. Na das konnte ja noch lustig werden. Wenn ich ihn sah, dann bekam ich immer schweißnasse Hände und konnte nur noch krächzen.

Ich holte meinen Stundenplan aus der Tasche und besah ihn. Gleich die ersten beiden Stunden Zaubertränke. Na Super. Schnell aß ich meinen Toast auf und stürmte in die Bibliothek. Bevor der Unterricht begann wollte ich mich noch etwas Ablenken.

Nach ca. 15 Minuten läutete die Schulglocke. Nervös machte ich mich auf den Weg in die Kerker. An der Tür warteten bereits einige Schüler. Darunter auch Malfoy. Als er mich kommen sah drehte er sich zu mir um.

" Sieh mal einer an. Schlammblut-Granger ist auch schon hier. Warum denn so nervös? Aber ich versteh dich ja. Bei mir werden alle Frauen nervös."

Das reichte mir. Was bildete sich dieser Schnösel eigentlich ein. Blitzschnell zückte ich meinen Zauberstab und wollte gerade einen Fluch aussprechen, als ich, eine mir wohlbekannte Stimme vernahm.

"An ihrer Stelle würde ich das lassen, Ms Granger, „ sagte Snape", Eigentlich müssten sie es am besten wissen, das es verboten ist auf den Gängen zu zaubern. 20 Punkte abzug-" Malfoy lachte höhnisch "- für Slytherin. Und 10 für Gryffindor. Ja, Mr Malfoy. Sie brauchen gar nicht so zu schauen. Sie haben Ms Granger provoziert"

Hatte ich da richtig gehört? Snape setzte sich für mich ein? Manchmal geschehen noch Wunder.

#### **Severus** ####

"Noch Kaffe Severus?", fragte mich Minerva freundlich. "Nein, danke. ", sagte ich knapp und gab so zu verstehen, dass ich nicht reden wollte.

Noch zusehr sitzte der Schock der gestrigen Erkenntnis in mir. Nach langen hin und her wurde mir an besagtem Tag klar was mein komisches Verhalten gegenüber Her... Granger zu bedeuten hatte.

Ich hatte mich Hals über Kopf in sie verliebt. Und das war so ziemlich das schlimmste was passieren konnte.

ICH, Severus Snape, bekannt dafür, nie Gefühle zu haben, verliebte mich in Granger. Das wäre mir ja noch einigermaßen akzeptabel vorgekommen. Aber sie war eine GRYFFINDOR. Welch Schande. Aber, wo die liebe hinfällt, das weiß kein Mensch.

Plötzlich hörte ich Minerva an Professor Sirenza gewandt sagen: " Sehen sie Professor, da kommt Hermine."

"Danke Minerva,,entgegnete er", aber ich rede nach dem Unterricht mit ihr."

Bei diesen Worten horchte ich auf und sah zum Eingang.

Tatsächlich, dort stand sie und machte sich langsam auf den Weg zu ihrem Tisch. Wie immer sah sie wunderschön aus. Ihr Schulterlanges braunes Haar bauschte sich bei jedem Schritt auf.

Hatte ich mir das nur Eingebildet, oder warf sie wirklich einen verstohlenen Blick zu mir herüber. Mach dir keine Hoffnung, Severus. Sie muss ja nicht unbedingt zu dir schauen.

Nun setzte sie sich neben Ron Weasley. Dieser reichte ihr sofort eine Scheibe Toast. Sicher war sie mit ihm zusammen. Lackaffe.

Arrr, diese Eifersucht. Irgendwann würde sie mich noch in den Wahnsinn treiben.

Ich schaute auf die Uhr. Noch gute 15 Minuten bis ich die ersten beiden Stunden die sechsten Klassen von Slytherin und Gryffindor unterrichten durfte. Natürlich war Granger in dieser Klasse.

Als ich mich gerade wieder ihr zu wenden wollte, sprang diese auch schon auf und rannte aus der Halle.

Sicher steuerte sie auf die Bibliothek zu. Dort sah ich sie schon oft sitzen.

DING, DONG!!! Erscholl die Glocke. Jetzt schnell. Diesmal wollte ich nicht, wie immer, als letzter kommen. Sondern einmal eher dort sein.

Im Nachhinein war ich froh so gehandelt zu haben.

Denn als ich um die Ecke bog hörte ich gerade noch Malfoy etwas zu Hermine sagen und sah wie Hermine den Zauberstab hob.

Jetzt musste ich schnell handeln. Am liebsten hätte ich Malfoy für seine Worte 1000 Punkte abgezogen. Aber das ging nicht. Er war in meinem Haus und außerdem, wie würde ich dastehen? Also entschied ich mich für die simple Lösung.

Rasch trat ich an die zwei Streithähne ran.

"An ihrer Stelle würde ich das lassen, Ms Granger," sagte ich," Eigentlich müssten sie es am besten wissen, dass es verboten ist auf den Gängen zu zaubern. 20 Punkte abzug-" Ich hörte wie Malfoy lachte. Der konnte was erleben"- für Slytherin. Und 10 für Gryffindor. Ja, Mr Malfoy. Sie brauchen gar nicht so zu schauen. Sie haben Ms Granger provoziert"

So, nun war es raus. Verwirrung machte sich unter den Schülern breit. Konnte ich dort in Hermines Augen Dankbarkeit ablesen? Mein Verhalten ist ja auch zu komisch. Dass ich mal Slytherin Punkte abziehe. Tja, manchmal geschehen noch Wunder.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Kapitel 1 ist zu Ende. Ich hoffe euch hat es gefallen. Und wenn nicht dann dürft ihr trotzdem Reviewen und euch an mir auslassen. Also, für die, die meine Geschichte schön oder zumindest leserlich fanden: Bitte, Bitte gebt einen kleinen Kommentar ab. -Berg an Eis und Keksen bereit hält- Ciao


	2. Im Unterricht

Danke für die lieben Reviews.

%% An Kissymouse: Ich hoffe das dir meine Story gefällt. Was ich mir noch einfallen lasse wirst du schon sehen.

%% An Kati 14: Hoffentlich war es dir schnell genug. Hab keine Ahnung, ob die beiden zusammenkommen. Im Moment denke ich eigentlich nicht an ein Happy End. Aber wir werden sehen -g-

%% An Ranko: Der Rest ist, hoff ich mal, genauso supi. -g-

%% An Angel-of-Mystic: Schön das es dir gefällt. Das mit den verschiedenen Gesichtspunkten gefällt mir als Schreibweise auch besser.

%% An ebony-zoot: Danke das du noch mal reviewt hast. War echt keine Absicht die Story zu löschen. Das ist ja toll wenn du sie immer noch schön findest.

%% An Dampfnudl: Ja das ist wahrscheinlich nur so kurz, weil ich es nicht getrennt hab. Aber das ist jetzt geschehen.

%% An Morticia Snape: Ich kann nicht verstehen wie ein Mensch SSHG nicht mögen kann. Das Alter ist mir eigentlich relativ egal.

Ja ja, diese bösen Rechtsschreibfehler. Du hast Recht. Ich glaub ich brauch nen Beta-Leser.

%% An Madeline: Toll wenn sie dir gefällt. Du magst keine Slashs? Ich könnt ohne nicht leben. Wie schon gesagt weiß ich nicht ob es gut ausgeht. Vielleicht schreib ich auch zwei Enden.

**_Versteckte Liebe_**

_2. Kapitel: Im Unterricht_

##### **Hermine **#####

Noch immer stand ich ziemlich geschockt da.

Das gibt's ja nicht.

Das ich das noch mal miterlebe.

Meine Gedanken wurden unterbrochen von einer forschen Stimme.

„ Was steht ihr noch so rum? Ab ins Klassenzimmer!", sagte Snape.

Alle setzten sich in Bewegung. Langsam ging ich den anderen hinterher und war so die letzte. Als ich an Snape vorbei kam, kreuzten sich unsere Blicke für einen Moment. Ein Stromschlag durchfuhr mich. Ruhig bleiben, Hermine.

Sobald ich eingetreten war, schlug Snape die Tür hinter mir zu und schritt mit wehendem Umhang nach vorne.

„ Nun, heute werden wir eine mildere Version des Veritaserums brauen. Kann mir einer erklären, was Veritaserum ist?" Die hälfte der Klasse meldete sich. Darunter auch ich.

„Das sind mir aber zu wenig." Ein paar andere hoben zaghaft die Hände.

„ Nun gut. Mr Malfoy, wären sie so freundlich, den anderen dummen Schülern zu erklären, was Veritaserum ist?"

„Gerne, Professor ",schleimte er, „ das Serum bewirkt, dass der jenige der es trinkt, ohne sein zu tun die Wahrheit erzählen muss. Die mildere Version bewirkt, dass man bestimmte Geheimnisse verschränken kann."

„Ausgezeichnet, Mr Malfoy. 15 Punkte für Slytherin. Also, das Rezept steht an der Tafel. Die dafür benötigten Zutaten, finden sie hier alle vorne bei mir. Machen sie sich an die Arbeit. Und ich warne sie! Wenn nur einer von ihnen den Trank versiebt, wird derjenige zweimal bei mir Nachsitzen."

Einen raunen ging durch die Klasse. Rasch erhoben wir uns und gingen nach vorne um die Zutaten zu holen.

So auch ich. Das verlief ausnahmsweise mal ereignislos. Aber das nächste Unglück folgt sogleich.

Wie immer braute ich den Trank ohne Probleme. Doch das änderte sich schnell, als Snape plötzlich anfing, durch die Reihen zu wandern. Ich wurde zu sehends nervöser. Bei mir angekommen, passierte es dann.

Meine Hände waren so schweißnass, dass mir die falsche Zutat hineinglitt.

KNALL!!!

Der Trank war explodiert.

Die Substanz verbreitete sich am Boden und auf den Schülern. Jeder der einen Tropfen abbekommen hatte, beäugte misstrauisch die Tentakel die aus den Armen wuchsen.

„ Bleibt ruhig! Alle die was abbekommen haben, kommen zu mir nach vorne.", rief ein aufgebrachter Snape.

Alle stürmten nach vorne, wo der Zaubertranklehrer ihnen einen Gegentrank gab.

Als die ganzen Schüler von ihren Tentakeln befreit waren, drehte er sich zu mir um.

„ Hermine Granger. Sie dummes Mädchen. Das ausgerechnet sie den Trank nicht können. Das hätte ich nicht gedacht. Sie werden sich morgen und übermorgen um sieben Uhr Abends bei mir einfinden um ihre Strafarbeit zu erledigen. Außerdem 20 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor." Ein empörtes murmeln auf der Seite der Gryffindors.

„Ist noch jemand an einer Übungsarbeit interessiert?" Stille.

„Gut. Der Unterricht ist hiermit frühzeitig beendet."

Erleichtert packten wir unsere Sachen und gingen nach draußen.

„Ähm... Ms Granger? Sie werden hier bleiben und diese Sauerei aufwischen."

Mieser, alter, fettiger, vergammelter Drecksack. Wie konnte ich mich nur in SO was verlieben. Noch während ich auf dem Boden rumkroch und putzte, fasste ich einen Entschluss.

Hermine, verbann diesen Mann aus deinem Gedächtnis!

Das war natürlich nicht so einfach. Dieses musste ich Schrittweise angehen. Erstmal versuchen ihn anzuschauen ohne, dass ich schweißnasse Hände bekomme.

Haha! Wie lustig und einfach. Den Mann seiner Träume einfach emotionslos anzuschauen.

Am besten werde ich es morgen versuchen. Bei der Strafarbeit.

Nach gut 10 Minuten war ich fertig und machte mich auf die Suche nach Ron und Harry. Ich fand sie vor dem Klassenzimmer, für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Logisch! Das hatten wir ja jetzt.

„ Hi Hermine! ", riefen mir Ron Harry zu. Dieser war jetzt ohne Ginny anzutreffen, da sie eine Klasse unter uns war.

Schnell ging ich auf die zwei zu. „ Hi, Harry. Hi, Ron. Wie fandet ihr Zaubertränke? "

„ Eigentlich ganz okay ", antwortete Harry, „ aber das du 20 Punkte Abzug bekommen hast UND Nachsitzen musst, war schon gemein. Dieser alte, häs..... Guten Morgen Professor Sirenza.

Gerade als Harry mit seinen Beschimpfungen beschäftigt war, traf unser Lehrer ein. Er sah uns gar nicht an und trat vor um die Tür auf zu schließen.

Der Unterricht, verlief einigermaßen Ok. Außer für Neville, den ein Hornschwanzochsenfrosch gebissen hatte.(Hässliche gemeine Kreaturen die alles und jeden beißen).

Am ende der Stunde, als die meisten meiner Klassenkameraden schon hinausgegangen waren, hielt mich Professor Sirenza zurück.

„ Hermine? Wartest du bitte kurz? " Fragend drehte ich mich zu ihm um.

„ Wie du vielleicht weißt, findet ende dieser Woche, also am Sonntag, ein Ländertest statt. Das Thema ist Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Da du und Harry die besten eures Jahrgangs seid, möchte ich dich bitten zusammen mit Harry dort mitzumachen. Es geht um die Ehre der Schule. Und ihr könnt Gold Silber oder Bronze gewinnen. Es werden insgesamt 10 Schulen daran Teilnehmen. Hast du Lust? "

„Macht Harry denn auch mit?"„Den hab ich schon gefragt. Ja, er macht mit."

„Gut dann bin ich auch dabei."

Mit einem Winken ging ich hinaus. Draußen wartete schon Ron auf mich.

„ Und machst du mit? Harry nämlich schon.", fragte er aufgeregt.

„Ja, Ron ich mache mit. Aber ich werde viel lernen müssen! "

„ Du machst mit? Voll krass "

Ja, das war wieder typisch Ron. Eigentlich war er ja ganz ok. Aber leider nicht mein Typ.

Mit einem kleinen Schmunzeln machte ich mich auf den Weg zu Verwandlung. Morgen würde die erste Phase starten der Snape-aus-deinen-Kopf-Verbannung starten. Das wird was werden.

##### **Severus** #####

Ich muss ja völlig verrückt geworden sein. Aber jetzt war es auch schon zu spät. Na ja, vielleicht steigert es mich ja in ihrer Gunst.

„ Was steht ihr noch so rum? Ab ins Klassenzimmer ! '', herrschte ich die Schüler an. Als Malfoy an mir vorbei kam, warf ich ihm einen bitteren Blick zu. Den er aber nicht bemerkt hatte.

Zu guter letzt kam Hermine vorbei und als sie mich ansah flogen die Schmetterlinge. Weg sehen, Severus.

Hinter ihr knallte ich die Tür zu und ging nach vorne.

Denk nach, Sev, denk nach. Irgendwie musst du deine Fassade aufrechterhalten. Da kam mir die Idee.

Ich werde mit ihnen das Veritaserum brauen und..... ja ja guuut.

Forsch forderte ich die Schüler auf mir zu sagen, was Veritaserum sei. Schlappschwänze! Grad mal die hälfte der Klasse wusste es.

Giftige Bemerkung meinerseits. Ein paar zaghafte Hände.

Na gut, was Besseres würde ich nicht bekommen. In der Hoffnung ihm weitere Punkte für diese Gemeinheit abziehen zu können nahm ich Malfoy dran.

„Gerne, Professor ", schleimte er mich voll an, „ das Serum bewirkt, dass der jenige der es trinkt, ohne sein zu tun die Wahrheit erzählen muss. Die mildere Version bewirkt, dass man bestimmte Geheimnisse verschränken kann."

Scheiße! Er wusste es. Na ja also blieb mir nichts anderes übrig als Slytherin 15 Punkte zu geben.

Knapp erklärte ich meinen Schülern nun, was sie zu tun hatten. Und drohte ihnen mit Nachsitzen.

Hach tut das gut. Ich glaub ich hab mich jetzt wieder ganz im Griff. Nur Potter schaute noch ein bisschen verwirrt wegen der Szene grad eben im Gang.

In einer Reihe traten die Schüler vor um sich die Zutaten zu holen. Als Potter und Hermine nach vorne kamen wollte ich Hermine anschnauzen um ihn auch noch zu überzeugen.

Aber das musste ja schief gehen. Gerade öffnete ich meinen Mund als mich auch schon ein Hustenreiz überfiel. Gott sei Dank konnte ich ihn noch etwas bremsen und keiner bemerkte was.

Dabei waren die zwei aber auch schon weg. Noch immer in Gedanken versunken hörte ich ein lautes Geräusch.

KNALL!! Ich schreckte auf. Was war los? Oh nein. Hatte diese Granger (A/N: Fragt mich nicht, warum auf einmal wieder Granger und net Hermine.) doch tatsächlich den Trank zum explodieren gebracht.

Ich bat um Ruhe und gab den Schülen mit Tentakeln einen Gegentrank. Bis ich mich rasend zu Granger umwendete.

In meiner Wut schrie ich sie Rücksichtslos an und verdonnerte sie nachher dazu, die Sauerei aufzuwischen.

Im Nachhinein, tat mir das ja alles schon leid. Vor allem weil sie mir andauernd böse Blicke zuwarf.

Brems dich mal ein bisschen Severus.

„ Nun, Ms Granger ich glaube das reicht. Sie werden sich ja morgen um sieben Uhr hier einfinden. Auf wieder sehen. "

Man sah ihr direkt an wie erleichtert sie war.

Wenn ich mich weiter so benehme dann ende ich echt noch als alter Jungfer.

„ Guten Morgen, Professor Snape.", hörte ich die Stimmen einiger Slytherins. AH meine nächste Klasse.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Wieder mal ein Chap zu ende. Es tut mir Leid wenn der Teil von Sev immer etwas kurz ausfällt. Aber da bei Hermines Gedanken schon alles gesagt ist. Brauch ich bei Sev nur noch mal ne Zusammenfassung machen. Außerdem bin ich es net richtig gewohnt aus der Sicht eines Mannes zu schreiben.

Ach ja und alle Reviewer bekommen von mir einen riesigen Berg Eis und Kekse. Danke, Danke.

Das nächste Mal erleben wir Hermines Versuche Snape aus ihren Gedanken zu verbannen. Und: Sev passiert etwas Peinliches.

'''''''''Und brauche noch einen Beta-Leser. Wer also Lust hat, kann mir ruhig ne Mail schreiben.''''''''''


	3. Verdrängung

Das nächste Kapitel ist da.

Aber erstmal zu den Reviews.

%% An Kissymouse: Lass dich überraschen, was noch alles kommt. Allzu viel leider nimmer.

%% An ebony-zoot: Ja, ich mein, das sind Kleinigkeiten. So auffallen tut's doch nicht, oder?

%% An Dark-Girl-Leighanne: Na ja, so ganz regelmäßig mach ich die Updates auch nicht. Tut mir leid, aber es kommt drauf an, ob ich Bock zum schreiben habe oder nicht.

%% An Angel-of-Mystic: Toll, das du dich dafür meldest. Wie schon gesagt, entschuldige ich mich für Snapes zu kurze Gedanken.

%% An jana: Ich liebe Geschichte über Snape genauso wie du.

%% An Noel McKey: Danke, Danke. Hab schon weiter gemacht.

Auch ein ganz ganz ganz großes Dankeschön an meine Betaleserin Angel / _knuddel /_

Anmerkung: Wahrscheinlich wird diese Geschichte nicht allzu lang. Kommt aber drauf an wie sie mir gefällt. _(B/N: Es kommt nicht auf die Länge an, sondern nur auf den Inhalt! Mir gefällt es, also, mach weiter!)_

_**Versteckte Liebe**_

_3. Kapitel : Verdrängung_

**##### Hermine #####**

Ich hatte noch eine halbe Stunde, bis ich zu Snape musste. Dort konnte ich meine Taktik ausprobieren.

Ich hatte mir sogar einen Plan zusammengestellt:

Lektion: Nicht nervös oder aufgeregt in seiner Nähe werden. (Das werde ich heute Abend testen)

Lektion: Nicht mehr von ihm träumen. Damit meine ich Tagträume.

Lektion: Nicht mehr an ihn denken (Im positiven Sinne)

Lektion: Verbann ihn ganz aus dir und werde wieder die Alte.

Tjaja, da hatte ich mir ganz schön was vorgenommen.

Ich hatte auch schon eine Liste gemacht.

Was ich an Snape mag:

° Seine dunklen Augen

° Sein Temperament

° Seine Intelligenz

° Er sieht halt einfach gut aus

° Er kann sehr gut Tränke brauen _(B/N: Findet sie auch! Wirft schmachtende Blicke in Richtung des Tränkemeisters!)_

Die Liste setzte sich noch endlos fort.

Was ich an Snape nicht mag:

° Er ist meistens ein richtiger Kotzbrocken

° Zieht Gryffindor unnötig Punkte ab.

° Chrm... Chrm.... Äh, ja. Na gut. _(B/N: Ist nicht sehr viel, oder? A/N: Ich würde auch nicht mehr finden)_

Leider fand ich in dieser Rubrik nicht recht viel. Aber was soll's.

Die restliche Zeit vertrieb ich mir mit Lesen. Obwohl es ein Muggelbuch war, war es sehr spannend. Es hieß „Der goldene Kompass". Bald war ich fertig. Aber soweit war es noch nicht.

18:55 Uhr: Ich glaube, ich sollte mich lieber auf den Weg machen.

Bei ihm angekommen, klopfte ich an seine Tür. Schwungvoll öffnete sie und ich trat ein.

Noch ehe ich mich in Snapes Privaträumen umschauen konnte, stellte sich mir ein großer Schatten in den Weg.

„ So, da sind Sie ja Ms Granger. Bitte kommen sie mit in meine Vorratskammer." Er schritt an mir vorbei und ich folgte ihm. Nicht hinschauen, Hermine. _(B/N: Kann sie verstehen!)_

In der Vorratskammer holte er drei Schachteln heraus und stopfte sie mir in die Arme.

Er selber nahm zwei andere Behälter.

Wir gingen in den Unterrichtsraum für Zaubertränke. Er bedeutete mir, dass ich mich in die vorderste Reihe setzen sollte.

Als ich meinen Platz gefunden hatte, erklärte er mir, dass ich die Zutaten reinigen und danach schön wieder ein schlichten sollte.

Danke! Das war ne tolle Arbeit. Darauf freute ich mich schon.

Blind griff ich in eine der Schachteln und zog etwas sehr schleimiges heraus.

Als ich zu wissen glaubte, was es war, stieß ich einen Schrei aus und schleuderte das Ding von mir.

„ Sind sie verrückt geworden? Was soll das?", fuhr mich Snape an.

„ Was ist das für ein Teil?"

„Das, Ms Granger, ist die Leber eines Tieres. Welchen Tieres möchten sie sicher nicht wissen."

Puh!! Ich atmete aus. Ich dachte schon das wäre ein Herz. Obwohl der Gedanke an eine Tierleber auch nicht gerade toll ist.

Ach, vor lauter Aufregung hätte ich ja fast vergessen, was ich vorhatte. Aber erst mal sollte ich mir eine neue Leber nehmen und damit es nicht so auffällt.

Angeekelt streckte ich meinen Arm aus und griff in den Karton. Bähh!! Wie eklig.

Ich wollte mir gar nicht vorstellen, welchem Tier die Leber gehört hatte.

So, wie reinigte man eine Leber? Hm... Was hab ich zur Verfügung?

Ich probierte es mit einem feuchten Tuch. Da Snape nicht eingriff war, das wohl richtig so.

Langsam begann es mir sogar Spaß zu machen. Immer schneller nahm ich eine Leber nach der anderen raus. Dabei warf ich einen kurzen verstohlenen Blick zu Snape.

Fast wie auf Kommando bekam ich Bauchkribbeln.

Meine Hände wurden auch wieder feucht.

Ok. So ging das nicht. Ich musste etwas anderes versuchen.

Ach ja. Während ich Snape wieder versteckt anblinzelte, stellte ich mir sein Gesicht als das eines Trolls vor. (_B/N: Grummel! Das ist Blasphemie!)_

Wobei ich leider prompt zu lachen anfing. Irgendwie sah er auch als Troll immer noch verdammt gut aus.

„Was ist denn so lustig, Ms Granger?"

„Nichts!"

„Nach nichts sieht es aber nicht aus. Sind Sie mit der Leber fertig?"

„So gut wie."

Nach diesem Gespräch legte ich die letzte gesäuberte Leber beiseite und schlichtete alle wieder schön ein. Anschließend legte ich den Karton auf den Boden.

Nun überlegte ich, was ich als nächstes nehmen sollte.

Ich griff einfach in die nächste Schachtel.

„Vorsicht!", mahnte mich Snape.

Bald darauf sah ich auch warum. Was ich in den Händen hielt, war ein schwer zu beschaffendes Einhorn-Horn.

Ob er noch mehr von diesen Dingern hatte? Um besser zu sehen können, stand ich auf und beugte mich über die Schachtel.

Tatsächlich. Es lagen noch ungefähr zehn weitere Hörner darin. Wow! Wo hatte er die bloß her?

Vorsichtig fing ich an mit einem nassen Lappen das Horn zu putzen.

Jetzt konnte ich einen neuen Versuch starten. Ich sammelte alle schlechten Erinnerungen an Snape in mir und sah ihn geradewegs an.

Als ich das winzige Bauchkribbeln verdrückt hatte, wurde mir klar, ich hatte diesen Punkt geschafft.

Froh machte ich mich an das nächste Horn. Wie, um mir zu bestätigen, das es stimmte, sah ich auf und spürte nur ein ganz kleines bisschen Hass. Leider nur ein bisschen.

Doch das wird schon noch. Redete ich mir ein.

Nach ca. zwei Stunden war ich endlich fertig und konnte den Raum verlassen. Fast wäre ich einfach hinaus gegangen, aber eine Stimme hielt mich zurück.

„Moment, Ms Granger."

Verwirrt drehte ich mich um.

„ Vielen Dank. Gute Nacht."

Immer noch reichlich verwundert ging ich in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Dort begrüßte mich Ron herzlich und Harry klebte wie immer mit Ginny zusammen. Die beiden ignorierte ich gekonnt, stattdessen setzte ich mich zu Ron.

„Und? Wie war es bei Snape?"

„Ach, na ja, weißt du, ich durfte Tierlebern waschen."

„Echt? Krass!"

Gedankenverloren sah ich mich im Gemeinschaftsraum um. Bis ich etwas entdeckte, was mich aufschreien lies.

„Neville, halt. Stopp!"

Doch es war schon zu spät. Neville, der hier im Gemeinschaftsraum für Zaubertränke übte, schmiss die falsche Zutat in den Trank und dieser explodierte.

Ein ohrenbetäubender Knall ertönte und der ganze Raum war in schwarzen Rauch gehüllt.

Wir irrten alle verloren herum.

„Autsch, das war mein Fuß!", schrie Harry auf.

„Sorry, war keine Absicht, Harry", verteidigte sich Ron.

Langsam lichtete sich der Nebel wieder. Gott sei Dank hatten wir alle noch mal Glück gehabt. Bis auf....

„**Neville**!", kreischte ich und rannte zu ihm hin.

Seine Augen flatterten. Ich glaube, ich sollte ihn besser in den Krankenflügel bringen, da er anscheinend ohnmächtig geworden war.

„Lass nur, Hermine. Ich mach das schon.", sagte Parvati und trug Neville nun ächzend davon. _(B/N: Huch, dann muss Parvati ja ganz schön stark sein. Hm, täusche ich mich, oder bahnt sich da was an? A/N: Naja, mit ein bisschen Krafttraining geht alles)_

Kaum waren sie aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum verschwunden, brach das heillose Chaos los und alle redeten durcheinander.

„Wie konnte das passieren?"

„Was war denn das?"

„Der arme Neville"

„Hoffentlich wird er wieder"

Nun meldete auch ich mich.

„Was war das für ein Trank?"

Ein schüchterner Drittklässler, den ich nur vom sehen her kannte, kam zu mir um mich aufzuklären.

„Das war ein Blauveilchentrank"

Ich kannte die Wirkung dieses Trankes nicht. Aber zumindest wusste ich, dass wenn man eine bestimmte _falsche_ Zutat hinein warf, der betroffene schwere Schäden davon tragen würde.

„Warum hat ihm keiner verboten, diesen Trank zu brauen?"

Böse sah ich den Drittklässler an.

„Aber....a... ich wusste doch nicht, dass er so schlecht ist.", verteidigte sich dieser.

„Welche Zutat hat er hineingeworfen."

Ein anderer Gryffindor atmete tief ein und sagte dann: „Wenn ich richtig gesehen habe, war es Flubberwu...."

„WAS??!! Das war genau die Zutat. Scheiße!", sagte ich.

„Was ist den los?", fragte ein Erstklässler.

„Was los ist?", ich konnte es nicht glauben, „Neville hat genau die Zutat hinein geschmissen, die man **nie** mit diesem Trank in Verbindung bringen darf. Die Folgen will ich gar nicht aussprechend. Aber warten wir es ab, vielleicht hat Neville ja Glück."

Ja, genau das konnten wir nur hoffen.

####** Severus** ####

In einer Stunde würde sie da sein, schoss es mir andauernd durch den Kopf. Ich hatte noch immer keinen blassen Schimmer, was ich sie tun lassen sollte.

Gemächlich ging ich in meine Vorratskammer, um dort nach etwas Brauchbarem zu suchen.

Oh, hier. Das war gut! Ich lasse sie meine Lebern _(B/N: Wie seine Lebern? Ein Mensch hat doch nur eine! Hihi, Scherz beiseite! A/N: Du weißt genau wie ich das meine)_ putzen. Und am besten noch die Hörner.

Na ja. Sie konnte kommen.

Um mir die Zeit zu vertreiben, legte ich mich ins Bett und las ein Buch.

Da ertönte ein Klopfen und mit einem Schlenker meines Zauberstabes lies ich die Tür auf gehen. Noch bevor Hermine sich zu sehr in meinen Räumen umsehen konnte, stellte ich mich ihr in den Weg und wies sie in die Vorratskammer.

Schnell drückte ich ihr ein paar Schachteln in die Hand und ging mit ihr im Schlepptau in das Zaubertrankklassenzimmer.

„So, Ms Granger, setzen Sie sich doch zuerst einmal hin."

Nachdem sie meiner Bitte nachgegangen war, fuhr ich fort.

„Sie werden heute alles in diesen Kartons untergebrachte reinigen und putzen. Aber seien Sie Vorsichtig damit. Das Zeug hat ein Vermögen gekostet."

Meinen Befehl ausführend griff sie in die Schachtel mit den Leber und zog eine heraus.

Wie wenn ich es nicht schon geahnt hätte, schleuderte sie diese mit einem Aufschrei von sich.

Oh, Mann, wenn mir dieses Mädchen nichts bedeuten würde, hätte ich ihr schon 100 Hauspunkte abgezogen. So fuhr ich sie einfach nur an. Und als ich ihr erklärte, was das war, schien sie sichtbar erleichtert. Na, die musste ja mit ekligem Zeug auskommen, wenn sie der Gedanke an eine Tierleber beruhigte.

Im Hinterkopf bemerkte ich, dass sie mir irgendwie dauernd Blicke zuwarf. Einmal sah ich ihr direkt in die Augen und sie auch mir. Es kribbelte. Doch Hermine machte alles mit ihrem Gelächter zunichte.

Nachdem ich sie abermals angefahren hatte und die Bestätigung bekam, dass sie bald mit der Leber fertig war, widmete ich mich anderen Dingen.

Wie gefühlvoll sie das doch machte. Jedes Stück wurde von ihr ganz sorgfältig abgeschrubbt.

Also, wenn nach dieser Behandlung nicht jedes Stück glänzen sollte, dann... weiß ich auch nicht.

Nun waren die Hörner der Einhörner dran. Diese hatte es ihr anscheinend besonders angetan, da Hermine ihre Augen nicht mehr davon abwenden konnte.

Ganz sachte putzte sie jedes einzelne sorgfältig.

Sah ich da ein bisschen Hass in ihren Augen auflodern, als sie mich anblickte?

Nein. Das bildete ich mir nur ein.

Als auch diese Arbeit getan war, wollte sie einfach hinausstürzen, aber ich hielt sie zurück.

Ich nahm meinen ganzen Mut zusammen und dankte ihr für die Arbeit.

Sehr verwundert verschwand sie.

Traurig sah ich ihr nach. Was hast du denn schon für eine Chance Severus? Keine! _(B/N: Hey, Süßer, vergiss Hermine und komm zu mir! A/N: Du hast vergessen, dass er mir gehört)_

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Hoffe, es hat euch auch dieses Mal wieder gefallen! An alle, die es nicht so toll finden, nur einen kurzen Teil von Snape zu lesen, es lässt sich für mich wirklich nicht besser schreiben und ich werde ihn auch immer kürzer schreiben. Lässt sich leider nicht ändern. Sorry!!!

Bis zum nächsten Mal.

Uuuups, da ist mir noch was aufgefallen. Das Peinliche mit Sev kommt ja erst im nächsten Chap. Also, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry. Immer schön Reviewen. -g-

B/N: Hihi, ich fand es ganz toll! A/N: Dankeschön!


	4. Neville

Sorry, das Kapitel hat etwas länger gedauert ich hatte viel um die Ohren.

(Mein Geburtstag, neues Wohnmobil, Schulanfang, lernen, Klavierunterricht und Überschwemmung im Keller.) Also es tut mir leid.

An Angel: Ja ja, wir zwei sind halt ein eingespieltes Team. hält ein Autor Schild hoch Hey, ich les es als aller Erste. G/N: Logisch, du schreibst es ja auch!

An Ditte: Na ja Betaleser sind dazu da alles zuerst zu lesen. G/N: Und Gammaleserinnen auch!

An Maria3261102: Selbst du wirst mich nicht beeinflussen können, ich weiß nicht ob Happy End oder nicht. Ich danke dir für dein Lob. Nein danke. Kein Slash!

An ebony-zoot: Ja du hast den Goldenen Kompass auch schon gelesen?? Cool!

An HermineCho: Ich schreib leider nicht so gern aus der Sicht von Snape. Obwohl ich nicht genug von ihm kriegen kann. Aber was soll man machen.

An LadyJanien: Schön wenn dir die Geschichte gefällt. Aber mit Snape. Na ja.(Siehe oben(HermineCho))

An kiwi123: Das wirst du schon noch sehen. /g/

An MomoSnape: Warum nicht? Gerne! G/N: -hüpffreu-

Momo, aka G/N: Ich hab mir mal erlaubt, das wie in Angels FF zu machen und unsere längeren Kommis an den Schluss zu zerren, da es sonst etwas unschön zu lesen wäre...also, schaut einfach nach den Nummern...Es sind doch tatsächlich 19 längere Kommis...ich hab die kurzen drin gelassen (das waren nämlich nur noch 4)!

_**Versteckte Liebe**_

_4.Kapitel: Neville_

**##### Hermine #####**

Am nächsten Morgen, als ich aufwachte, zog ich mich an und rannte schnellstmöglich in den Krankenflügel. Das mit Neville durfte einfach nicht wahr sein. Ich musste mich erst selbst überzeugen.

Auf den Weg dorthin, verspürte ich aber einen so großen Hunger, dass ich erst noch in die Große Halle musste. (1)

Hungrig setzte ich mich neben Lavender und verputzte zwei Marmeladentoasts.

„Was ist denn mit dir los, Hermine? Du isst ja wie ein Scheunendrescher.", fragte mich Lavender erstaunt. (G/N: Wegen zwei Toastscheiben?)

„ Ich will noch nach Neville schauen. Du weißt doch was gestern passiert ist oder?", gab ich zur Antwort.

Sie nickte und ich rannte davon. Außer Atem kam ich im Krankenflügel an.

Nach mehrmaligem Klopfen öffnete mir Madam Pomfrey endlich die Tür.

„Was willst du denn?", fragte sie freundlich.

„Ich...äh... Ich will zu Neville", stotterte ich.

Sofort verdüsterte sich ihr Gesichtsausdruck und sie bat mich, am Nachmittag wieder zu kommen. (2)

Darauf verschwand die Krankenpflegerin und ich machte mich auf zu Zauberkunst.

Nach Zauberkunst hatte ich Zaubertränke. Na Toll! (3)

Als wir uns alle im Klassenzimmer eingefunden hatten, schritt Snape herein. Naja, das klappt ja schon ganz gut. Auf jeden Fall schwitze ich nicht.

„Heute werden wir einen Potenztrank brauen-"(Momo: Den er aber hundertpro nicht für sich braucht!) Ersticktes Kichern ertönte leise. „Und diejenigen, die das nicht ernst nehmen, bekommen sofort ein _ungenügend_!"(4)

Sofort erstarb das Kichern.

„Gut, da nun wieder Ruhe eingekehrt ist, werden Sie den Trank nach dem Rezept an der Tafel brauen."Ein Schlenker seines Stabes und das Rezept erschien an der Tafel. (5)

Nach einer viertel Stunde dampften die Kessel.

Während ich meinen Trank noch fünf Minuten ziehen ließ, machte Snape gerade Ron zur Schnecke. (Momo: Richtig so!)

„ Mister Weasley! Der Trank ist nicht weiter als Schlamm. 0 Punkte."

Ron fing an zu grummeln.

„Und zehn Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor."(6)

Nach fünf Minuten sollte der Trank blau sein. Bei mir war er es auch. Nur bei Harry war die Farbe eher rosa. (7)

„So, ihr werdet jetzt alle den Trank in ein kleines Fläschchen abfüllen und nach vorne bringen."

Vorsichtig verkorkte ich das volle Fläschchen und brachte es nach vorne.

„Ups!" Ertönte es aus der Reihe. Hatte Harry doch tatsächlich die Flasche fallen gelassen.

„Mister Potter, Sie sind aber auch selten blöd. Beseitigen Sie gefälligst die Schweinerei."

Snape schritt nach vorn um das ordnungsgemäße Beseitigen der ausgelaufenen Flüssigkeit zu überwachen und da passierte das Unglaubliche. Alles passierte auf einmal.

Harrys fehlerhafter Trank erzielte die Wirkung, den Boden sehr rutschig zu machen. Unglücklicherweise rutschte Snape darauf aus und fiel hin. Dabei schlug er einem Slytherin die Flasche aus der Hand. Diese war noch nicht verkorkt und so schluckte Snape den Trank.

Wie sich jeder denken konnte, war klar, was jetzt war.

Genau, der Trank fing langsam an zu wirken. (8)

Langsam und ziemlich rot im Gesicht drehte sich Snape um. Und es war geschehen.

Als er mich sah, konnte er seine Erregung nicht mehr unterdrücken. (9)

Alle Schüler fingen an zu lachen.

Rot vor Wut und die Scham unterdrückend drehte er sich um.

„Mister Potter, Sie bekommen fünfzig Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor und machen eine Woche lang Strafarbeiten. Der Unterricht ist beendet."

Damit stürmte er hinaus und die Klasse brach in schallendem Gelächter aus.

„Habt ihr das gesehen?"

„Das war so witzig"

„Und dann ist er plötzlich steil nach oben gestanden"

„_**/ lach /"**_

„Und dann...."

Alle fanden es lustig. Nur ich nicht.

Warum ist er erst bei mir.... (10) Dieser Severus Snape ist wirklich unergründbar. Hat das vielleicht eine Bedeutung gehabt?

„Ach, zerbrich dir nicht den Kopf darüber Mine. Du hast besseres zu tun.", sagte ich zu mir selbst und versuchte, die Sache zu vergessen.

Plötzlich fiel mir Neville siedendheiß wieder ein. Schnell rannte ich hoch in den Krankenflügel.

Als ich angeklopft hatte, ließ mich Madam Pomfrey herein und schloss sofort die Tür.

Drinnen fand ich Parvati an einem Bett sitzend vor.

Schnell zog mich Poppy in ihr Büro.

„Was ist denn nun mit Neville?", fragte ich interessiert.

Bedauernd sah sie mich an und erklärte.

„Nun, sie wissen bestimmt welche Auswirkungen der Trank mit der falschen Zutat darin haben kann, oder? Und unser Neville hier hat diesen geschluckt. Und...jetzt..."

Sie fing haltlos an zu schluchzen.

„Und.. und jetzt ist... er h-heillos verwirrt. Er weiß nicht mehr, wer er ist und kann sich an gar nichts mehr erinnern. Auch seine ganze Zauberkraft hat er verloren.

Er nimmt auch fast nichts mehr von seiner Umwelt war.

Vermaledeiter Trank.

Uns wird nichts anderes übrig bleiben als ihn ins St. Mungo einzuliefern. Du kannst dich aber noch von ihm verabschieden."

Schweigend schob sie mich nach draußen und machte die Tür zu.

Ich ging zu seinem Bett und Parvati hinüber.

„Hallo", grüßte ich sie vorsichtig.

„-lo", bekam ich zur Antwort.

Einen Blick auf Neville werfend ließ ich mich nieder.

„Parvati? Es tut mir leid. Das hatte keiner kommen sehen."

„Ist schon gut. Ich - Es war nur grad so schön mit uns."

„Was? Ihr wart zusammen?"(11)

„Ja! Und? Ist das so schlimm?"

„Nein, keineswegs."

In dem Moment machte Neville die Augen auf und sah mich direkt an. Mir wurde ganz schwummerig, denn in seinen Augen konnte ich keine Wiedererkennung lesen.

„Hast du gut geschlafen?", fragte Parvati behutsam.

„Ja, wer ist die da?", sagte er und deutete auf mich.

„Das ist Hermine Granger, meine Freundin und auch deine."

Ich merkte, dass ich störte.

„Also, dann werde ich euch noch alleine lassen."Rasch nahm ich Neville fest in den Arm und wünschte ihm leise „Alles Gute", bevor ich mich mit einem letzten Blick auf ihn aus dem Krankenflügel schlich.

Auf halbem Weg schloss ich mich in der Mädchentoilette ein und fing an zu weinen.

**#### Severus ####**

Mürrisch schlurfte ich meinen Kaffee und sah mich in der großen Halle um.

Mein Blick blieb an einer ganz bestimmten Person hängen. Diese stopfte gerade zwei Marmeladenbrote in sich rein und rannte dann schnell aus dem Saal.

Wo Sie wohl jetzt schon wieder hinrennt? (Hudi: Aufs Klo? Momo: Bibo? Hudi: HÄH??)

Die Stimmen der anderen Professoren rissen mich aus meinen Gedanken.

„Haben Sie das mit Neville auch gehört?"

„Ach, das mit diesem Trank?"

„Ja, davon hab ich gehört"

„Schrecklich. Der arme Junge"

Was hatte denn Longbottom diesmal wieder angestellt?

Ich wandte mich an Minerva.

„Was ist denn passiert?"

„Oh, mein lieber Severus, etwas ganz Schlimmes ist geschehen. Neville Longbottom hatte gestern im Gryffindorraum versucht, einen Blauveilchentrank zu brauen und schmiss die falsche Zutat hinein."

„Welche?"

„Flubberwurmschleim"

„Wie bitte?! Das ist doch unmöglich! Und jetzt?"

„Jetzt? Leider, leider werden wir ihn im St. Mungo unterbringen, da es für ihn keine Hilfe mehr gibt."

Ehrlich betroffen machte ich mich auf den Weg zu meiner ersten Stunde.

Von der bekam ich allerdings nicht viel mit. Ich gab den Schülern Anweisungen und anstatt wie sonst durch die Reihen zuwandern, setzte ich mich hinter meinen Tisch.

Das mit Longbottom war wirklich hart. Er tat mir irgendwie leid. Natürlich wusste ich, was nun mit ihm war. Durch die falsche Zutat war der Trank extrem gefährlich geworden, sprich, man verlor sein Gedächtnis, und das wollte ich selbst jemanden wie Neville nicht wünschen. Ein grausameres Schicksal konnte einen nicht treffen.

Von dem armen Jungen wanderten meine Gedanken zu einer anderen gewissen Person. Wahrscheinlich war sie deshalb so schnell aus der Halle verschwunden. Sie wollte ihn besuchen. Gestern Abend konnte sie es ja nicht mehr.

Tja, ja, gestern Abend. Dieser Hass in ihren Augen hat mich richtig getroffen. Leider muss ich sagen, dass das nicht auf Gegenseitigkeit beruht. Ich finde sie nach wie vor so wahnsinnig anziehend und attraktiv.

Für ihre Klasse hatte ich den Potenztrank vorbereitet, weil mir auf die schnelle nichts eingefallen war.

Als es soweit war und alle anwesend waren, gab ich die Anweisungen bekannt und sah ihnen zu.

Ich sah wie Pansy Parkinson gerade Granger einen Papierball an den Hinterkopf schmeißen wollte. Ein böser Blick von mir lies sie aber zurückfahren. (12)

Jetzt hatte ich also wieder Granger im Blickfeld. Ich kannte kein anderes Mädchen, das so gut aussah wie sie und obendrein auch noch gut in der Schule war. Das sie mir nicht schon früher aufgefallen war. (13)

Nach gut 15 Minuten schlenderte ich durch die Reihen und blieb bei Weasleys Gebräu stehen.

Aha! Da hatte er doch tatsächlich anstatt dreimal, fünfmal nach links gerührt und danach Nieswurz hinzu gegeben. Normalerweise konnte man diesen Trank noch retten, aber da das Weasley war, lies ich diesen Trank einfach verschwinden. Und als er daraufhin zu murren begann, zog ich ihm noch Punkte ab. Ah... tat das gut. (14)

Nach fünf Minuten sollte der Trank blau sein. Wie ich erkennen konnte, war das auch bei den meisten der Fall. Nur bei Potter nicht. Dem kann ich noch eins auswischen.

„So, ihr werdet jetzt alle den Trank in eine kleine Phiole abfüllen und nach vorne bringen."

Kurz darauf lies dieser unsägliche Dummkopf Potter die Flasche fallen. Natürlich schreie ich ihn an und befehle ihm, die Sauerei zu beseitigen, aber wie ich Potter kenne, kriegt er auch das nicht hin, also muss ich wohl oder übel rüber gehen und die Aufwischaktion überwachen.

Dann plötzlich geschah mir das Peinlichste in meinem Leben. (15)

Ich rutschte unglücklicherweise auf dem glitschigen Boden aus und fiel hin. Dabei versuchte ich mich irgendwo festzuhalten und schlug einem Slytherin seine noch nicht zugekorkte Flasche aus der Hand.

Und dieses verdammte Ding überschlug sich dann so, das ich den ganzen Trank schluckte. (16)

Bäh, schmeckte das ekelig. Potter konnte sich auf etwas gefasst machen. Da erst wurde mir klar, was ich getrunken hatte. Einen _Potenztrank. _Oh nein.!!

Langsam aber sicher regte sich schon etwas in der Leistengegend. (17)

Nein, bitte nicht. Schnell drehte ich mich um und wollte Potter anschreien, als mir Granger in die Augen fiel. Welch wohlgeformten Körper sie doch hat. Mit diesen Gedanken war alles aus.

Ich konnte die Erregung nicht mehr stoppen und merkte wie ich immer dunkler im Gesicht wurde.(18)

Meine Wut und Scham unterdrückend drehte ich mich zu Potter. Ich versuchte, durch den Umhang zu bedecken, was möglich war.

„Mister Potter, sie bekommen fünfzig Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor und machen eine Woche lang Strafarbeiten. Der Unterricht ist beendet.", brachte ich noch mühsam hervor.

Damit verschwand ich aus dem Zimmer und hörte hinter mir noch Gelächter.

Morgen wusste es sicher die ganze Schule.

Noch immer ziemlich erregt ging ich in mein Badezimmer, um mich abzuregen. (19)

„Mist!", dachte ich, „Was wird Hermine wohl denken. Nein wie peinlich."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hudi: Fertig! Hoffe es hat euch wieder mal gefallen und ein paar Kommis wären auch nicht schlecht. ;-)

Das nächste Kapitel könnte auch wieder etwas dauern da ich mich auf die Schule konzentrieren muss. / _wink /_

_Ciao!!_

Momo: Geht uns das nicht fast allen so???

Angel: Nö! Ich bin eigentlich Bürokauffrau, aber da mein Chef genau gegenüber wohnt und nicht allzu viel für mich zu tun hat, kann ich mir meine Arbeitszeit selbst einteilen und na ja, trödele ein bisschen!

Momo: - böse in Angels Richtung starr- Ich will auch berufstätig sein!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kommis:

(1)Angel: Immer diese Nahrungsaufnahmen, die stören doch nur!

Momo: Hey, nix gegen Nahrungsaufnahme! Die ist in meiner FF auch wichtig –

Schleichwerbung mach-

(2) Angel: Hey, mit Neville ist doch hoffentlich alles in Ordnung?

Momo: Offensichtlich nicht!

(3) Hudi: Wunderbar!

Angel: Sabba!

Momo: Ich möchte auch mal nach Mathe ZT haben!

Hudi: Aber es wird kaum Snape dich unterrichten

(4) Momo: Es wäre viel witziger, wenn die ein „Befriedigend"bekämen...

Angel: LOL Yes!

(5) Angel: Schlenker machen mich immer ganz kirre!

Momo: Also...erst Potenztränke und jetzt so was -ihre Gedanke aus der Gosse holen

muss-

(6) Momo: Ich liebe es, wenn er ungerecht wird! –schmelz-

(7) Momo: -lol- Hudi, wird das eine Andeutung?

Hudi: Eine Andeutung auf was?

(8) Angel: Kicher! Her mit ihm!

Momo: -YES- Was würde ich darum geben, jetzt im Raum zu sein!

(9) Hudi: Oi

Angel: NEIN, nicht sie, nimm mich!

Momo: Oder noch besser: MICH!

Hudi: Ich bin auch noch da.

(10) Hudi: chrm, chrm

Angel: -Grummel-

Momo: Sie irrt sich...ich stand zufällig gerade hinter ihr und eigentlich war es wegen mir!

Angel: Du spinnst wohl!

Momo: Na aber ganz gewaltig –loool-

Hudi: Weshalb es war, ist doch klar. –unauffällig auf sich deut-

(11) Momo: Ich glaube, wir alle ahnten es!

Angel: Hm, wäre ja nicht schlecht!

Momo: Wieso „wäre"? IST nicht schlecht!

(12) Angel: Grrr! Sabba!

Momo: Ich sollte mich echt in seinen Unterricht schleichen und auch mit Papierkugeln

werfen!

Hudi: Ich bin dabei.

(13) Momo: Früher war sie ja auch jünger als 17...und wenn er nicht gerade pädophil ist,

dann wird er sich wohl kaum an der 13 Jahre alten Mione ergötzt haben...Oh,

Gott, wie das klingt!

(14) Momo: Ich erwähnte schon, dass ich es liebe, wenn er ungerecht ist, oder?

Angel: Ja! Und nun sei still!

Momo: Jaja...

(15) Angel: Wieso peinlich! Dumdidum!

Momo: -hehe- ich kann Angel da nur zustimmen!

Hudi: Sabber!

(16) Momo: Großer Zufall –hehe-

Angel: Zufälle gibt es nicht auf der Welt!

(17) Hudi: Was wohl? ;-)

Momo: Hm...keine Ahnung -gierig Sev anstarr-

Angel: - Momo beiseite stößt und sich selber in den Vordergrund drängt! –

Momo: - sich wieder zurückdrängt und jeden Moment Sev anspringt-

Hudi: Ihr seid beide krank. –vogel zu Momo und Angel zeigt-

(18) Momo: Wieso im Gesicht? Verabschiedet sich das Blut nicht in eine ganz andere

Richtung??

Angel: Deutet ganz unauffällig in seine Körpermitte und grinst!

Momo: Ich sehe, liebste Angel, wir verstehen uns!

(19) Momo: logisch...

Angel: Warum nicht zu mir?

Momo: Weil du dann Ehebruch begehen würdest und er nicht will, dass du dich strafbar

machst...aber er könnte natürlich bei mir vorbeischauen!

Hudi: -sich gerade mit Snape vergnügt- Über was redet ihr da?


	5. Zusammenstoß

Danke für all die lieben Kommis.

_An MomoSnape: _Danke! Jetzt weiß ich es ja. Das Snape mit dir verheiratet ist kannst du vergessen. -g-

_An ebony-zoot: _Ich hab auch schon den dritten gelesen. Nicht gleich gewalttätig werden.

_An LadyJanien: _Nanana, was sind denn das für Vorstellungen?? Auch Neville muss einmal Glück haben. Glaubst du ich höre auf?

_An Angel: _Ja; deine Einstellung kenne ich. Euer Geschwätz ist wirklich krank. Das muss man euch lassen.

_**Versteckte Liebe**_

_5. Kapitel: Zusammensto_

**#### Hermine ####**

Mit Tränen verschmierten Augen kam ich aus dem Klo heraus und stellte fest, dass es schon Mitternacht war.

Wie lange war ich nur auf der Toilette gewesen??

Auf Zehenspitzen schlich ich mich die Gänge entlang. Immer in der Hoffnung, nicht auf Mrs Norris oder gar auf einen Lehrer zu stoßen.

Wie, als hätte jemand meine Gedanken gelesen, kam diese blöde Katze um die Ecke getapst.

Sie sah mich einen Augenblick herausfordernd an und machte sich danach auf den Weg zu Filch.

Na toll! Jetzt hatte ich auch noch das blöde Vieh auf dem Hals. Nun auf nichts mehr achtend, rannte ich davon und unglücklicherweise....

_Genau in die Arme meines Zaubertränkelehrers !!_

Verdutzt darüber hielt er mich eine Zeitspanne fest, bis er mich schließlich von sich schupste.

„Was fällt Ihnen eigentlich ein, Miss Granger, mir einfach in die Arme zu stürmen?"

„Äh..naja.", stotterte ich.

„ Ach so, natürlich haben Sie das wahrscheinlich gar nicht bemerkt.", antwortete er sarkastisch.

Nun kam es. Ich wollte gar nicht wissen, wie viele Punkte er mir diesmal abzog.

„Mir bleibt wohl nichts anderes übrig als ihnen 50 Pu...."

Da unterbrach ich ihn schnell.

„Aber Professor! Mir war so, als hätten Sie mich festgehalten."

Ich merkte, wie er ein bisschen Rot wurde.

„ Was hätten Sie denn getan? Ich war sehr überrascht."

„ Na und? Ich bin mir sicher, Sie hätten jeden Schüler, egal ob Sie überrascht waren oder nicht, sofort von sich gestoßen."

Danach konnte Snape nichts mehr sagen und brachte nur noch ein: „ Dieser Zusammenstoß ist nie vorgefallen."

Bevor er auf die Idee kam, mir vielleicht doch noch ein paar Punkte abzuziehen, machte ich mich aus dem Staub.

Vor der fetten Dame angekommen, sagte ich schnell das Passwort und stürmte gleich in den Mädchenschlafsaal.

Nun schwebte mir zweierlei im Kopf herum. Neville und Snape.

Dieser Mann ist wirklich komisch.

Seufzend lies ich mich in mein Bett fallen und schlief gleich ein.

Als ich am nächsten Morgen dann aufwachte, erinnerte ich mich an einen seltsamen Traum:

Ich rannte auf einer schönen Blumenwiese entlang und sang. Harry und die anderen kamen plötzlich dazu und fingen auch an zu singen. Doch etwas ganz anderes als ich.

„Hör auf dein Herz...hör auf dein Herz..."

In mitten dieser Kinder tauchte plötzlich eine schwarze Gestalt auf.

Mit wehendem Gewand und sein Gesicht wurde immer deutlicher.

Fast schon konnte ich es erkennen. Jetzt... gleich....

„Nein, Lavender, ich hab dein Make up nicht"Unsanft wurde ich aus dem Schlaf gerissen.

Lavender und Parvati stritten sich gerade. Ausgerechnet jetzt, wo ich der Lösung schon so nahe war.

„ Aber wer sollte es sonst haben?"

„Frag mich doch nicht!"

„Lavender", unterbrach ich die Streithähne „Es liegt unter deinem Bett."

„Oh, danke Hermine"

Da ich nun schon wach war, konnte ich genauso gut auch gleich aufstehen.

Nachdem ich geduscht hatte, machte ich mich munter auf den Weg in die Große Halle.

Es war ein eine Woche vor Weihnachten und in den letzten Monaten ist so einiges passiert.

Neville wurde zu unser aller Leidwesen ins St. Mungos gebracht und für zwei Tage herrschte an der Schule tiefe Trauer.

Harry und ich nahmen an dem VgdDK-Wettbewerb teil und errangen den zweiten Platz. Und das auch nur ganz knapp. Fast wären wir erster geworden.

Snape verhielt sich immer noch etwas komisch, aber das fiel ja nicht wirklich weiter auf.

Aber nun zurück. Gerade waren wir auf den Weg nach Hogsmeade. Ich, Harry und Ron mussten noch Geschenke kaufen und so teilten wir uns auf als wir da waren und jeder ging in ein anderes Geschäft.

Da ich wusste, wie genervt Harry und Ron von Büchern waren, wollte ich dieses Weihnachten einmal etwas anderes verschenken.

Rons Geschenk war nicht schwer. Kurzerhand ging ich in den Honigtopf und stellte etwas für ihn zusammen.

Harrys Geschenk erwies sich als noch leichter. Ich kaufte ihm einen echten Schnatz. Darüber würde er sich sicherlich freuen.

Als jeder die Präsente gekauft hatte, machten wir uns noch auf den Weg zu den Drei Besen.

**#### Severus #####**

(A/N: Dieser Teil wird leider kurz. Verzeiht es mir.)

Wie immer unternahm ich einen nächtlichen Kontrollgang, da ich zu genau wusste, wie sehr es die Schüler liebten in der Nacht noch herum zu schleichen.

Weiter vorne im Gang konnte ich Mrs. Norris sehen. Zugegeben, diese Katze nervte sehr. (A/N: Ach, was! B/N: Wissen wir!)

Plötzlich stürmte etwas auf mich zu und geradewegs in meine Arme. Von dieser Wucht getroffen taumelte ich erstmal ein paar Schritte zurück.

Wen hielt ich da eigentlich. Schnell sah ich an mir herunter und entdeckte _Her... Granger._

Eine Zeit lang hielt ich sie fest, bis mir bewusst wurde, wie blöd das war und stieß sie von mir.

Wie gewohnt blaffte ich sie an.

Aber leider sah sie diesen Teil aus dem falschen Blickpunkt und stellte mich zur Rede.

Was sollte ich nur sagen? Dass ich sie festgehalten habe, weil ich sie mag? Wäre jetzt auch nicht angebracht. (B/N: Schwärm!)

„Dieser Zusammenstoß ist nie vorgefallen.", konnte ich noch hervorpressen und die Röte unterdrücken. Granger machte sich aus dem Staub und nach langer Zeit verschwand auch ich.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Großes fettes Sorry, erst müsst ihr so lange warten und dann auch noch so kurz.

Ich muss zugeben, dass ich langsam die Lust verliere. Deshalb wird die Geschichte bald beendet sein.


	6. Bilder und morgendliches Geschrei

**Anmerkung: **Das hier ist nur so ein Übergangskapitel wo die beiden nicht aufeinander treffen.

**Zu den Reviews:**

**An Momo: **Schade, dass du dich abmeldest aber ich verstehe das schon. Hoffentlich lest du meine Geschichte trotzdem noch und gibst ein kleines Kommi dazu ab.

**AnSeverina V. Snape:** Sollte eigentlich schon gehen. Du warst nur zu früh dran.

**AnWolfEmpress:**Da muss ich dir Recht geben. Männer sind Weicheier.

**An ebony-zoot: **Tja, jede Geschichte hat sein Ende. Mal schauen ob ich noch mal eine schreibe. Sorry, dass das update etwas längergedauert hat, dafür ist das nächste schon fast fertig.

**AnAngel: **Danke fürs Beta-lesen, Süße. Deine Einstellung kenn ich ja und ich finde es schön, wennsie dir immer noch gefällt.

**An Mrs. Snape:**war zwar nicht wirklich schnell aber es hat gereicht oder?

**An Kissymouse:**Geht schon weiter. /g/

Genug geschwafelt jetzt gehts los

**_Versteckte Liebe _**

**__**

_6.Kapitel: Bilder und morgendliches Geschrei in der Großen Halle _

**##### Hermine ##### **

Da es ein Tag vor Weihnachten war, war ich glücklich und ausnahmsweise konnte mich keiner aus der Ruhe bringen, nicht mal eine gewisse Person. (A/N: -räusper- B/N: Schmacht! G/N: Ruhe, ich will lesen.)

Unten beim Frühstück konnte ich aber etwas sehen, dass ich nicht ohne Stirnrunzeln aufnahm.

Am Gryffindortisch ging es zwar zu wie immer, aber etwas war anders.

Ginny saß nicht, wie üblich, bei Harry sondern ganz am Eck des Tisches.

Harry dagegen hockte missgelaunt beiRon und… ich sah zweimal hin…. Bei _Luna Lovegood_.

Sie kuschelte sich gerade fester in Rons Arme, die er liebevoll um sie gelegt hatte. (B/N: Haben wir was nicht mitgekriegt? G/N: Bei mir sind die auch zusammen…)

Erstaunt ging ich auf die drei zu und setzte mich neben Harry.

„Hi", grüßte ich sie zaghaft.

„Hallo", kam es von Harry ein wenig missgelaunt.

Ron und Luna dagegen wirkten sehr glücklich.

Da ich mich hier jetzt ein bisschen unwohl fühlte, wechselte ich meinen Platz neben Parvati und Lavender, die Tratschtanten von Hogwarts.

„Hallo, Parvati, hallo Lavender"

„Hi, Hermine.", erscholl es im Chor. Vier große blaue Augen sahen mich erstaunt an.

„Wisst ihr zufällig, was mit Harry und den anderen ist?"

„Ja", fing Parvati gleich an „müsstest du das nicht eigentlich wissen? Du bist doch mit ihnen befreundet. Aber egal. Jedenfalls hat Ginny gestern mit Harry Schluss gemacht. Mit dem Grund, dass sie einfach nicht zusammenpassten. Frag mich nicht, warum sie jetzt so schlecht gelaunt ist."

Als Parvati stoppte, redete Lavender sofort weiter: "Und was Ron angeht. Er und Luna sind jetzt zusammen. Ron hat sie gestern in der Bibliothek gefragt. Wenn du mich fragst, dann ist sie nur ein Lückenbüßer und er will dich vielleicht nur eifersüchtig machen."

Ich schrak kurz auf, denn am Lehrertisch wurde geschrien, aber da nichts war, wandte ich mich wieder um.

So hab ich das auch noch nicht gesehen. Aber Ron und Luna… das konnte ich mir einfach nicht vorstellen. Das mit Harry tat mir Leid. Aber nun war ich nicht mehr die Einzige. Sekunden nach diesen Gedanken, kam ich mir gemein vor. (B/N: Färbt da jemand ab?)

Nach dem Frühstück stürmte ich nach oben. Im Schlafsaal schnappte ich mir ein Buch und setzte mich in einen gemütlichen Sessel nahe dem Kamin.

Da ich mein anderes Buch schon fertig gelesen hatte und den 2.Band auch schon, fing ich jetzt „Das Bernsteinteleskop" an.

Gespannt schlug ich das entsprechende Kapitel auf und las da weiter, wo ich aufgehört hatte.

_Lyra wusste sofort, worum es sich handelte, obwohl sie so etwas noch nie gespürt hatte: Erstens war sie jetzt offenbar so erwachsen, dass Gespenster sie angriffen, und zweitens musste Pan irgendwo in der Nähe sein. _

_„Will", rief sie, "Will" _

_Er hörte sie und fuhr mit gezücktem Messer herum. Seine Augen blitzten. _

Ein Lachen war zu hören und ich sah Ron und Luna herein kommen.

„Ron! Du weist aber schon, dass sie hier nicht herein darf.", mahnte ich ihn sofort.

„Natürlich! Aber.. No Risk, no Fun!"

Eigentlich konnte es mir ja egal sein. Solange sie nicht im Gemeinschaftsraum turtelten.

„Komm, setz dich, ich komme gleich wieder."

Warum? Hat sich alle Welt gegen mich verschworen? Wieso müssen sie ausgerechnet hier sein?

Interessiert sah sich Luna im Raum um. Als sie mich ansah, senkte ich schnell den Blick.

_Doch noch bevor Will etwas sagen konnte, stöhnte er erstickt auf und- _

„Bin schon wieder da, Schatz!", lies Ron vernehmen.

„Gut!"

„Warst du einsam ohne mich, Hasi?" (B/N: Bäh!)

Die Augen verdrehend wandte ich mich wieder dem Buch zu.

_-fasste sich an die Brust, und Lyra wusste, dass ihm das gleiche passiert war. _

„Ich habe dich schon vermisst, Schatz" (B/N: Würg! Das ist ja nicht auszuhalten!)

Ich fasste mir an die Stirn. Er war gerade mal eine Minute fort gewesen.

Nun war mir das lesen vergangen.

„Was hast du da oben überhaupt gemacht?", fragte Luna.

„Lass dich überraschen", entgegnete er uugenzwinkernd.

Aus lauter Langeweile und weil mir das Geschwafel auf die Nerven ging, schnappte ich mir ein Blatt und malte etwas.

So merkte ich nicht, wie es langsam Abend wurde.

_Abend?_ Ich hab ja das Mittagessen verpasst und… das Abendessen auch.

Wie gut ich mich doch mit Kunst beschäftigen konnte.

Während ich im Gemeinschaftsraum war, zeichnete ich schon was Neues, ohne drauf zu achten, was es überhaupt war.

Da kam Harry plötzlich durchs Portraitloch und ging auf mich zu.

„Was machst du da Hermine?"

Ich sah auf mein Blatt.

_Oh, Schreck!!! _

Hastig drückte ich das Papier an meine Brust.

„Was ist?", fragte er verdutzt", zeig mal her."

Er versuchte mir das Blatt wegzureißen, aber ich hielt es eisern fest.

„Das geht nicht."

„Warum nicht?"

„Weil…äh…es ist nicht schön geworden und…."

„Stammel nicht so rum."

„Ich will nicht, dass du es siehst, ok?"

Erstaunt über meinen Ton, gab er schließlich nach und schlurfte hoch in den Schlafsaal.

Nochmals sah ich auf das Blatt und erschrak. Wie konnte ich so was nur zeichnen.

Zu mir sah ein ziemlich hässlich gemalter, aber doch erkennbarer Severus Snape herauf. Mich wunderte es, dass er trotzdem gut geworden ist dafür, dass ich nicht hinsah beim Zeichnen.

Aber wie kam ich nur darauf. Unmöglich. (B/N: Doch! Laß die Gedanken zu!)

Ich knüllte das Papier zusammen und ging hoch in den Schlafsaal.

Morgen war schließlich Weihnachten.

** Severus **

„Morgen, Severus.", grüßte mich Minerva.

Nur das ich das nicht hörte. Mit meinen Gedanken war ich woanders.

„Morgen, Servus", versuchte sie es nochmals freundlicher.

Davon bekam ich ebenfalls nichts mit.

„Guten Morgen, Severus.", sagte sie bemüht freundlich, aber etwas lauter.

An was habe ich nur gedacht, dass ich nicht mal das hörte?

„Guten Morgen, Severus Snape!", rief sie mir jetzt ins Ohr.

Ich schrak zusammen und starrte sie verblüfft an.

„Was denn?", sagte ich leise, denn ein paar Schüler sahen schon herauf.

„Was denn? Ich habe dich dreimal begrüßt, aber der Herr hört ja nicht."

„Ich ziehe es vor, Minerva, am Morgen meine Ruhe zu haben."

Ihre Lippen waren nur noch Striche. (A/N: Ungefähr so: ------------- B/N: Grins! Können wir uns vorstellen!)

Den ganzen Tag sah sie mich nicht mal mehr an. Aber mich kümmerte das überhaupt nicht, da ich mich sowieso in meiner Wohnung verschanzte. Dort blieb ich bis abends und verbesserte Aufsätze von Erstklässlern. Dann holte ich mir ein Glas Wein und setzte mich in den Sessel zum Nachzudenken.

Bloß hatte ich keine Ahnung, über was ich jetzt eigentlich nachdenken sollte.

(A/N: Ich hätte da so ne wage Ahnung -g- B/N: Ja ich auch! Die sind aber auch schwer von Begriff!)

Ich saß sonst gern in meinen Gemächern und dachte über Probleme nach. Doch hatte ich jetzt welche?

Oh, ja. Da musste ich noch mal gründlich grübeln.

Hermine Granger war auf alle Fälle ein Kapitel für sich.

Sie ist viel zu jung. Und doch so hübsch. Argh…!

Über so was dachte ich gar nicht gern nach.

Ich liebte sie und wusste, dass ich sie nie erreichen konnte. Damit konnte ich leben. Doch bei ihr war das was anderes.

Ach, so was erinnerte mich immer an ein Gespräch, dass mal zwei Fünftklässlerinnen während meines Unterrichts geführt haben.

_„So ein fetthaariger Ekeltyp", meinte die eine. (A/N: Ey, du Tussi (B/N: Angel schwingt empört ihre Fäuste!) _

_„Dass der sich traut, so rum zu rennen.", erwiderte die andere. _

_„Wenn er denn wenigstens nett wäre. Aber er benimmt sich fürchterlich." _

_„Stimmt. Und man merkt, dass das alles nur Fassade ist." _

_„Wann, glaubst du, hat er sich das letzte Mal die Haare gewaschen?" _

_„Keine Ahnung, auf jeden Fall hat er keinen Spiegel in seinem Zimmer hängen." _

Die beiden kicherten.

_„Hab aus zuverlässigen Quellen gehört, er hatte schön mal ne Freundin." _

_„Ihh... welcher Schwachkopf würde den schon als Freund wollen?" _(G/N: -meld- B/N: Hand hoch reckt):-)

Da war er dieser Satz. Er hat mich sehr heftig getroffen. Ich wusste zwar, dass mich kein Schüler mochte, aber dass sie so schlimm über mich dachten, verletzte mich dann doch. Eigentlich hätte ich mir es denken können.

Eins ärgerte mich aber. Denn meine Haare waren nicht fettig. Sie fühlten sich mehr seidig an. Mich störte es schon lange, dass sie immer fettig aussahen. Genauer gesagt, wasche ich sie am Tag zweimal und trotzdem ändert sich nichts.

****

Meine Katze Bluebell sprang auf meinen Schoß und fing prompt an zu schnurren. Na, wenigstens eine die mich leiden konnte. (B/N: Er hat ne Katze? Dann muß er super sein! Katzen mögen keine Eigenbrödler!)

Keiner wusste von dieser Katze, denn ich wollte es so.

Ich hatte sie auf der Straße gefunden und mitgenommen.

Mit einem Zug leerte ich das Glas, klemmte mir Bluebell unter den Arm und verschwand im Schlafzimmer. (G/N: Armes Tier, stellt euch mal vor, ihr werdet so unter den Arm geklemmt!)

Ob ich mich auf morgen freute? Nein! Weihnachten hat für mich keine Bedeutung. Das hatte es noch nie.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Und? Im nächstenChap ist dann Weihnachten. Was da wohl passiert.

Noch was. Die Story ist jetzt bald zu Ende. Aber wenn ihr wollt gibt's noch nen Epilog aber soweit ist es ja noch nicht.

Für übernächstes Chapter muss jetzt abgestimmt werden. Ich bitte jeden Reviewer seine Meinung zu sagen.

Happy End? Oder nicht?

Ich kann nur aus einer Sicht schreiben. Denn es ist wirklich schwer aus zwei und es passiert das gleiche. Im (vielleicht) Epilog kommt dann die andere Sicht dran.

Hermine oder Severus?

Epilog: ja nein

Danke. Und bitte gebt ein Urteil ab. Ich mag keine Schwarzleser und Reviews motivieren mich.


	7. Weihnachten und eine verhängnisvolle Dek...

Sorry, dass die Fortsetzung solange gedauert hat. Hatte Zeitweilig die Lust an der Fic verloren. Aber jetzt ist es ja da.

**An ebony-zoot: **Was? Wieso an eine Kuh. Außerdem ist der name nicht auf meinem Mist gewachsen. Der kommt von meiner idiotischen Freunden.

**An Noel McKey: **Ich glaub schon, dass es ein Happy End wird. Aber wer weiß...

**An Rosalind 1977: **Mal schauen, was sich einrichten lässt. Wie ich es halt am besten schreiben kann. Danke für den Glühwein übrigens. /Bitterbier rüberschieb/

Ein ganz großes dickes Dankeschön geht wie immer an meine Beta Angel /knuddel/ Ohne ihr krankes Geschwätz, wäre die Fic nur halb so gut.

Nun will ich euch nicht weiter auf die Folter spannen Viel Spaß

_**Versteckte Liebe**_

_7.Kapitel: Weihnachten und eine verhängnisvolle Dekoration_

**#### Hermine ####**

„Geschenke!", hörte ich Ron von unten brüllen und sofort war ich hellwach.

Die anderen Mädchen aus meinem Schlafsaal waren jetzt alle weg und so blieb nur noch ich.

Gespannt sah ich an mein Bettende und entdeckte einen Stapel Präsente.

Sogleich viel ich über sie her, um sie auszupacken.

Das Erste war von Harry und Ron zusammen.

Es enthielt ein Buch: „_Die schwersten Zaubersprüche und was sie bewirken."_

Und eine Packung Schokofrösche aus dem Honigtopf.

Das nächste stammte von Mum und Dad.

Oh, Wow!! Eine Reise nach Paris für zwei Personen.(_A/N: In meiner Geschichte war sie noch nie dort) _Paris, die Stadt der Liebe. Wen sollte ich da bloß mitnehmen?

Glücklich legte ich es bei Seite und machte ein Geschenk auf, auf dem mit krakeliger Schrift „Frohe Weihnachten" stand. Ganz eindeutig von Hagrid.

Darin waren selbst gebackene Plätzchen von ihm. (Die ich natürlich nicht as.)

Und noch ein Buch. Es stand kein Titel darauf. Bestimmt interessant.

Die übrigen waren von einigen meiner Klassenkameradinnen.

Munter hüpfte ich die Treppe runter, wo Harry und Ron schon auf mich warteten.

„Morgen, ihr beiden. Frohe Weihnachten! Und danke für eure Geschenke.", begrüßte ich sie.

Sie dankten mir ebenfalls und dann gemeinsam gingen wir in die Große Halle.

„Wie spät ist es überhaupt?", fragte Ron.

Ich sah auf meine Uhr und lachte auf. Wir sind vielleicht Schlafmützen.

„Zwölf Uhr Mittags. Wir haben ganz schon lang geschlafen.", antwortete Harry.

Unterwegs trafen wir auf einige Hufflepuffs, denen wir uns anschlossen. Die Halle war wie immer festlich geschmückt und überall waren Tannen mit einer dichten Haube Schnee beladen.

Harry, Ron und ich setzten uns in die Mitte des Tisches. Ein paar Worte Seitens Dumbledore und das Essen erschien.

Da ich mich nicht entscheiden konnte, lud ich mir von allem was auf den Teller.

Ron aß schon fast mit rasender Gier seinen Teller leer.

„Hast du so einen Hunger?", fragte ich schmunzelnd.

„Ja, und isch hatte ja nigsch tschum Frühschtück." , brachte er gerade noch so hervor.

Harry grinste. „Hey, Ron, ich will keinen Unfall im Tunnel sehen, also Mund zu!"

Kopfschüttelnd aß ich weiter. Aus diesem Jungen wurde man nicht schlau.

Ich biss von meiner Hühnchenkeule ab und streckte mich. Mann, war ich noch müde.

„Sorry, Hermine, ich muss zu Luna.", sagte Ron schluckte seinen Bissen hinunter und verschwand.

Auch Harry entschuldigte sich fadenscheinig und war weg.

Wieso gingen sie denn alle? Hab ich irgendwie was falsches gemacht? Verheimlichten sie mir vielleicht irgendetwas. Super. Jetzt saß ich alleine hier. Ganz klasse.

Mißmutig beendete ich mein Frühstück und begab ich mich in Richtung Türe.

In dem Moment kam Snape in die Halle und steuerte direkt auf mich zu, aber doch wieder vorbei.

Ohne ihn nur eines Blickes zu würdigen, stolzierte ich an ihm vorüber.

Dass heißt… ich wollte es. Aber ich konnte mich nicht mehr bewegen. Blieb wie angewurzelt stehen.

Erstaunlicherweise tat er dasselbe. Beide blickten wir verdutzt drein.

Was war jetzt los? Doch nicht etwa..? Nein…. Ängstlich sah ich zur Decke.

Über uns hing ein _Mistelzweig_. (B/N: Juhuh!)

Das bedeutete….

Snape seufzte hörbar: „Ach, nein…."

Mittlerweile hatte sich die halbe Halle zu uns gedreht und starrte uns an. Kein Wunder! Aber so viele waren ja Gott sei Dank nicht mehr da. Aber an der Tatsache änderte das nichts.

Ginny kam zu mir und flüsterte mir ins Ohr: „Sorry, du tust mir leid. Und auch noch _dieser_ Ast. Weist du was das für einer ist? Der _Zungenkuss-Ast._" (B/N: Yeah!)

Jetzt war ich völlig aus der Fassung. Ich sollte Snape einen Zungenkuss geben? Niemals! Aber wenn ich das nicht tat, würde ich für immer hier stehen bleiben müssen. Unsicher sah ich Snape an. Dieser war anscheinend genauso begeistert.

„Nun, ja….", fing er an.

Warum passierte das schon wieder mir? Weshalb nicht jemanden anderes. Und jeder sah zu. Wie peinlich.

Und Dann auch noch Snape. Das Ekel von Hogwarts. Igitt!

Zwanghaft versuchte ich mich von ihm fort zu bewegen. Doch das ging nicht. Keinen Zentimeter konnte ich mich rühren. Mist! Ich musste hier irgendwie weg.

Die Lage war aussichtslos. Ich sah hinauf zu Dumbledore und bemerkte ein Schmunzeln seinerseits. Haha! Wie witzig. Nein…

Himmel! Wer sollte den Anfang machen? Dieser Part wurde mir schon mal abgenommen.

Denn er zog mich einfach an sich und umschloss meine Lippen mit den seinen.

Sie fühlten sich unglaublich weich und zart an. So etwas hatte ich gar nicht erwartet.

Eine Zeitlang standen wir einfach nur da. Unsicher warf ich einen Blick auf Snape? Dieser tat das selbe. Wie sollte es jetzt nur weitergehen? Da spürte ich wie seine Zunge um Einlass bat und gewährte ihr diesen. Natürlich nur um ihn so schnell wie möglich von mir loszubekommen.(A/N Jaja...)

Zu meinen Erstaunen war es nicht schlimm. Nur das jeder zuschaute, aber das verdrängte ich für kurze Zeit aus meinem Bewusstsein.

Also küssten wir uns. Ich hatte keine Ahnung wie lange. Wahrscheinlich nicht lang. Aber mir kam es wie eine Ewigkeit vor, bis ich mich endlich losriss. (B/N: Nein! Küss ihn!)

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Wir starrten einander an als wären wir Geister. Jeder war peinlich berührt. Kurz musterte ich seine Augen. Dort konnte ich keine Gefühlsregung erkennen. Entsetzt rannte ich aus der Großen Halle obwohl Ron mir nachrief und ließ Snape einfach stehen. Mir war jetzt nicht nach reden. Mir war schlecht.

Ich hatte wahrhaftig Snape geküsst. Und es hatte mir auch noch gefallen. Ja genau, ich fand es schön. Was er wohl dabei gefühlt hatte? Der ganze Hass, den ich mühsam aufgebaut hatte, erlosch mit einem Mal. Andere Gefühle waren wieder hier.

Ziemlich aufgewühlt kam ich in meinem Zimmer an und legte mich aufs Bett. Still lag ich einfach nur so da und dachte über das eben geschehene nach. Ich war noch nie unter einem Mistelzweig gestanden. So fühlte sich das also an. Mir wäre es lieber gewesen, mit jemanden anderen darunter zu stehen. Selbst wenn dieser jemand Neville wäre.

Unten in der Halle würden wir jetzt das Gesprächsthema No.1 sein.

TOCK!TOCK! Ein schwarzer Rabe saß auf dem Fensterbrett und wollte herein.

Schnell öffnete ich das Fenster und der Rabe flog herein.

„Wem gehörst denn du?", fragte ich.

Schweigend lies er einen Brief für mich fallen und flog wieder weg. Ahnungslos öffnete ich ihn und überflog ihn mit den Augen.

In fein geschwungener Schrift standen ein paar Zeilen dort:

_Ms. Granger_

_Ich erwarte Sie um 20 Uhr in meinen Gemächern, weil ich mit Ihnen reden muss. Kommen Sie bitte alleine._

_Gez. Severus Snape_

Mit mir reden? Über was denn? Auf jeden Fall würde ich hingehen. Mich interessierte das schon. Natürlich konnte ich mir denken über was. Er würde mir knallhart ins Gesicht schleudern, dass der Kuss für ihn überhaupt nichts bedeutete, er es bereute mich geküsst zu haben, auch wenn es unvermeidlich war und sich zwischen uns nichts geändert hat.

Dass mich das treffen würde, wusste ich. Denn ich wusste, dass er nie irgendetwas für mich empfinden konnte bzw. durfte. Obwohl er wirklich gut küsste.

So verbrachte ich noch wartend und ein bisschen nachdenkend die restliche Zeit bis um Acht.

ooooooooooooooooooo

Um Acht ging ich aufgeregt in Richtung Kerker die Schüler, an denen ich vorbei kam, beobachteten mich und fragten sich, warum ich jetzt in den Kerker wollte. Die würden sich auch ihren Teil denken.

Vor seiner Tür klopfte ich zaghaft und trat dann ein.

**#### Severus ####**

Weihnachten! Wie ich dieses Fest hasste. Mir schenkte niemand etwas und deshalb konnte ich mich nicht mal auf so was freuen. Auch weil es das Fest der Liebe und Besinnung war, verachtete ich diesen Tag.

Dementsprechend mies gelaunt ging ich in der Frühe in mein Esszimmer und machte mir einen Kaffee.

Ich hatte wirklich keine Lust, jetzt zu den ganzen fröhlichen Leuten hinaufzugehen.

Lieber blieb ich hier unten und vertrieb mir die Zeit alleine.

Bluebell strich um meine Beine und verlangte hungrig etwas zum Fressen. Erst richtete ich mein Frühstück her und dann bekam Bluebell etwas. Mißgelaunt nahm ich einen Schluck von meinem Kaffee und sah meiner Katze beim essen zu. Wenn ich doch nur eine Katze sein könnte. Katzen haben es viel leichter. Ich habe mal etwas gelesen von Menschen, die sich in Katzen verwandelten. (B/N: Grins! Wir auch!)

Eine dumme Idee, das auszuprobieren, Severus. Wie kam ich nur auf so einen Stuss.

Den restlichen Vormittag verbrachte ich mit Nachdenken. Und über wen? Na klar, Hermine.

Ich konnte an nichts anderes mehr denken. Das sie nichts für mich war, war mir ab jetzt Schnurzpiep egal. Ich brauchte sie. Wie könnte ich sie nur für mich gewinnen.

Da hatte ich einen Einfall. Ein listiges Lächeln stahl sich auf mein Gesicht. Du bist schlau Severus. Genau so würde ich es machen. Vielleicht konnte ich doch ein paar Gefühle in ihr regen. Aber nur keine Gefühle meinerseits zeigen.

Zum Mittagessen marschierte ich hoch zur Großen Halle. Die Schüler, die mir über den Weg liefen, wichen mir schnell aus. Ach ja, ich war eine Autoritätsperson.

Wie sollte ich es bloß anstellen, unbemerkt in die Große Halle zu sehen und nicht hineingehen zu müssen. Das kam mir ein weiterer Einfall. Man war ich heute Ideenreich.

Ich wartete vor den großen Flügeltüren und siehe da, lange musste ich nicht warten und schon sah ich drei Erstklässler heraus rennen. Die kamen mir gerade Recht.

Bedrohlich baute ich mich vor ihnen auf und stauchte sie zusammen. Dabei warf ich einen unbemerkten suchenden Blick in die Halle. Ah… da hing ja einer. Ein schöner unentdeckter Mistelzweig.

Die Schüler wollten gerade verschwinden, als ich sie noch mal festhielt und weiterredete. Schließlich musste ich auch noch Ms. Granger finden. Lange suchen musste ich nicht, denn sie saß am Gryffindortisch ganz in meiner Nähe. Perfekt, beim Aufstehen musste sie genau unter dem Ast durch. Und die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass sie den bemerkte, war gleich Null.

In dem Moment stand sie auf und wollte die Halle verlassen. Jetzt musste ich schnell sein. Ich entließ die Erstklässler hastig und schritt unschuldig tuend in die Große Halle. Ich hatte es genau ausgerechnet. Und so trafen wir uns beide exakt unter dem Mistelzweig. Ich spürte wie meine Beine sich nicht mehr bewegen wollten. Gut gemacht.

Den fröhlichen Gesichtsausdruck, der sich anbahnte, wandelte ich in einen verdutzten um. Hermine sah genauso aus. Sie sah über uns und entdeckte den Ast. Leicht geschockt wandte sie sich wieder mir zu. Nun musste ich Schauspielern. Mit einem geseufzten „Ach Nein!" versuchte ich mein „Unbehagen" zum Ausdruck zu bringen.

Da kam die kleine Weasley an und flüsterte Hermine etwas ins Ohr. Ich verstand es dennoch. Ein Zungenkuss-Ast? Gibt's so was? Ich dachte, es wäre immer ein Zungenkuss erfordert. Anscheinend nicht. Das hieß Doppeltes Glück.

„Nun ja…", ließ ich vernehmen, nachdem sie mich wieder angesehen hatte.

Wie gern hätte ich ihre Gedanken gelesen. Doch bestimmt waren sie nicht die Besten. Irgendwas mit. Man ist der eklig, alle sehen uns, ich habe einen zu fetten Hintern… blablabla.

Nachdenken wurde mir zu blöd, deshalb zog ich sie einfach an mich.

Sie hatte sehr weiche Lippen. So hätte ich mir das nie vorgestellt. Jetzt erst wurde mir bewusst, dass ich dieses Mädchen wirklich liebte.

Nach einiger Zeit vertiefte ich den Kuss und brachte meine Zunge mit ins Spiel. Was sie wohl dabei fühlt? Vielleicht habe ich damit ein bisschen Gefühl in ihr geregt? Wer weiß? Für mich war es auf jeden Fall der schönste Moment in meinem Leben. Selbst wenn ich wusste, dass ich sie nie wieder spüren würde. Deshalb genoss ich dieses Gefühl noch eine Zeitlang. Dann trennten wir uns.

Ich versuchte einen verstörten Gesichtsausdruck zu erlangen, was mir aber gründlich misslang. Also setzte ich eine eisige Maske auf und beobachtete sie. Hermine drehte sich aschfahl zu mir um und besah mich. Darauf rannte sie weg und raus aus der Großen Halle.

Augenscheinlich verwirrt ging ich wieder nach draußen und zurück in meine Gemächer. Na, wer sagt´s denn. Ich hatte erreicht, was ich wollte. Zum zweiten Teil meines Planes gehörte aber noch ein Brief.

Rasch nahm ich ein Pergamentblatt und eine Feder. Kurz überlegt ich, was ich schreiben sollte. Dann fiel etwas ein. Ich schrieb ein paar Wörter darauf und band es meinem Raben ums Bein. Beim Fenster ließ ich ihn los fliegen.

Nun musste ich nur noch bis Abend abwarten. Dann konnte ich ihr meine Gefühle gestehen. Hoffentlich nahm sie es nicht zu hart auf. Ich konnte es nicht länger für mich behalten. Und wenn sie mich nicht mag, dann hab ich es wenigstens versucht. Falls sie überhaupt kam. Doch, redete ich mir ein. Hermine ist neugierig, sie wird kommen.

Das bestätigte Abends ein Klopfen an meiner Tür, das konnte nur Hermine sein.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bitte gebt ein paar Kommis ab. Biitttee!!!


	8. Liebe?

So Leute. Ich sag's nur ungern aber das hier ist das letzte Chap von Versteckte Liebe. Ich schreibe vielleicht noch einen Epilog. Ich danke an dieser Stelle allen meinen Reviewern. Ihr ward spitze. Eure Kommis haben mir wirklich sehr geholfen. _/Eine Runde Butterbier für alle meine Reviewer spendier/ _**Daumen hoch!!!**

Und ebenfalls ein riesengroßer Dank geht an meine Beta Angel. Die mein Schmarngeschreibsel immer so gut verbessert hat. **Danke **_/zu Tode knuddel/_ B/N: Ist schon ein Engel, kann also nicht zu Tode geknuddelt werden!

Außerdem möchte ich noch den Reviewern des letzten Kapitels danken. Leider waren es sehr wenig.

Danke an: **ebony-zoot, WolfEmpress, Angel**

Die Entscheidung der Sichtschreibweise viel auf Hermine.

Nun, viel Spaß beim Finale

_**Versteckte Liebe**_

_8. Kapitel: Liebe?_

„Herein!", vernahm ich eine tiefe dunkle Stimme.

Zögerlich öffnete ich die Tür und betrat den Raum. Er gefiel mir auf Anhieb. Ich hatte ihn mir ganz in schwarz vorgestellt, doch stattdessen fand ich schöne braune Möbel vor. Aber ich war schließlich nicht hergekommen, um Snapes Einrichtung zu begutachten, sondern um mit ihm zu reden.

Was heißt reden. Bestimmt erteilt er mir sofort eine Abfuhr und schikaniert mich das restliche Schuljahr lang. Aber die Hoffnung stirbt bekanntlich zu letzt. Gespannt drehte ich mich zu ihm und wartete ab, was nun geschehen würde.

Zögernd stand Snape auf und strich sich ein paar der schwarzen Haarsträhnen aus dem blassen Gesicht. Er kam auf mich zu, bis wir nicht mehr weit voneinander entfernt standen.

„Sie wollten mich sprechen, Professor Snape?", fragte ich mit einer leicht zittrigen Stimme.

Er sah mich auf eine unerklärliche Weise an. Den Blick vermochte ich nicht zu deuten.

„Das ist wahr, Miss Granger. Ich wollte etwas klarstellen."

Na was wohl? Warum kam er nicht gleich auf den Punkt? Sonst ist er ja auch immer so knallhart zu den Schülern. Unsicher beobachtete ich ihn, wie er nach Worten suchte.

„Was wäre das, Sir?", fragte ich gefasster, als ich in Wirklichkeit war.

„Nun ja, es geht um heute Mittag, ich.. es war…", stotterte er herum.

Erst schaute ich ihn verblüfft an. Dann aber stockte ich. Moment mal, Snape stottert? Ja gibt es denn sowas!

Dann aber riß mir der Geduldsfaden. Warum schleuderte er es mir nicht ins Gesicht, dass ich für ihn nur eine Schülerin war?

„Ich kann mir denken, was Sie sagen wollen, also, wieso rücken Sie nicht raus mit der Sprache", sagte ich bissiger, als es beabsichtigt war. Doch er regte mich schön langsam auf.

Verblüfft musterte er mich.

„Sie können es sich schon denken? Das bezweifle ich. Es ist nämlich so, der Kuss heute Mittag, er war… er ging mir nicht mehr aus dem Kopf.", stammelte er.

Das verwunderte mich. Doch nicht das, was ich dachte. Hieß das im Klartext, das er fand ihn schön gefunden hat? Mein Herz begann augenblicklich schneller zu schlagen.

„Ich wollte Ihnen nur sagen, dass Sie mehr als nur eine Schülerin für mich sind."

Unwillkürlich hatten wir uns einander genähert, sodass unsere Gesichter nur noch Zentimeter voneinander getrennt waren.

„Wirklich?", hauchte ich fassungslos. Wenn es das bedeutete, was ich dachte…

„Es tut mir Leid, aber ich bin auch nur ein Mensch und kann nichts gegen meine Gefühle tun. Ich kann Sie gut verstehen, und wenn Sie jetzt gehen möchten, dürfen Sie das.", sagte er.

War das gerade ein Liebesgeständnis? Mein Herz schlug so heftig, dass es auszubrechen drohte.

„Warum sollte ich gehen wollen?", flüsterte ich. Und rückte unauffällig noch etwas näher zu ihm. Ich konnte die Wärme spüren, die von seinem Körper ausging.

„Heißt das… Sie…", doch weiter kam er nicht.

Ich schloss die Lücke zwischen uns, streckte mich ein bisschen und legte meine Lippen sanft auf seine. Es fühlte sich an, als würden lauter kleine Schnätze in meinem Bauch herum flattern. Eine Zeitlang standen wir einfach nur so da und genossen das Gefühl, den anderen in seiner Nähe zu haben.

Dann vertieften wir den Kuss und brachten unsere Zungen mit ins Spiel. Es fühlte sich einfach unheimlich gut an und die Zeit schien stehen zu bleiben. Severus (_A/N: Mir scheint es unpassend jetzt noch Snape zu schreiben, B/N: Snape – Severus – Sev – Darling! Egal, wie du willst!)) _legte seine Hand auf meinen Rücken und drückte mich enger an ihn. Langsam strich er mir die Wirbelsäule auf und ab.

Ich schlang die Arme um seinen Hals und vergrub meine Hände in seinen seidig-weichen Haaren, die immer so fettig aussahen.

Was ich bei dem Kuss fühlte war unbeschreiblich. Und obwohl es eigentlich verboten war, so eine Beziehung zwischen Lehrer Schüler, fühlte sie sich nicht falsch an. Ganz im Gegenteil, es fühlte sich an, als wenn ich in seine Arme gehörte!

Atemlos trennten wir uns voneinander und sahen uns verliebt in die Augen. Ich versank in seinen sehr dunklen, braunen Augen und er schien sich auch nicht von meinen hellbraunen Augen trennen zu wollen.

„Ich liebe dich", flüsterte ich und legte meinen Kopf auf meine Brust. (B/N: Schwärm!)

„Ich liebe dich auch", konnte ich leise von ihm hören. Gemeinsam setzten wir uns auf die Couch und Severus legte seinen Arm um mich. Das war für mich eine willkommene Stütze und ich lehnte mich an ihn.

Ich konnte es immer noch nicht ganz fassen. Als ich herunter kam, dachte ich, er wollte mir nur eine Abfuhr erteilen und nun lag ich in seinen Armen. Ein Traum war für mich wahr geworden. An meine Vorsätze dachte ich schon gar nicht mehr. Scheiß auf die Vorsätze. (B/N: Richtig so!)

Zärtlich streichelte er mit seinen Fingern durch mein gelocktes Haar. Fast schon schnurrend genoss ich diese Berührung.

„Hättest du das jemals gedacht?", fragte Severus.

„Niemals. Doch ich bin froh, dass es so gekommen ist. Werden wir es den anderen sagen?", fragte ich unsicher.

„Zuerst werde ich Albus davon in Kenntnis setzen und dann sehen wir weiter."

Wir saßen noch lange nebeneinander. Bis ich schließlich einschlief. Während ich im Traumland war, hob Severus mich auf und trug mich in sein Bett, wo er sich anschließend neben mich legte. Unbewusst kuschelte ich mich näher an ihn.

_Nächster Morgen_

Schlagartig wachte ich in der Früh auf und blickte panisch um mich. Wo war ich? Langsam kam mir wieder die Erinnerung an gestern. Severus-Liebesgeständnis-Kuss-Sofa-eingeschlafen. Ich richtete meine Augen neben mich und als ich dort Severus mit aufgeschlagenen Augen und einem zufriedenen Lächeln sah, beruhigte ich mich. Erleichtert ließ ich mich zurück sinken. Ich hatte schon gedacht, es wäre ein Traum.

„Morgen, Hermine" hörte ich ihn sagen. Augenblicklich kuschelte ich mich an ihn. Er gab mir noch einen Kuss auf die Wange, bevor er aufstand. Ich murmelte Unverständliches und stieg auch aus dem Bett. Plötzlich bemerkte ich, dass ich immer noch die Sachen von gestern anhatte. Zum Glück trug ich eine gemütliche Hose.

„Ich zieh mich im Gryffindorturm schnell um. Wartest du auf mich? Ich komme dann wieder.", rief ich zu ihm ins Bad. Zumindest glaubte ich, dass es das Bad war.

Als ich glücklich durch das Portraitloch kletterte, war der Gemeinschaftsraum wie ausgestorben. Keine Menschenseele war hier. Logisch! Die Hälfte war in den Ferien nach Hause gefahren und die anderen saßen momentan unten beim Frühstück.

Nach einer viertel Stunde war ich schon zusammen mit Severus auf den Weg in die Große Halle. Soweit ich mich erinnern konnte, blieben Ron und Harry auch hier. Die würden vielleicht Augen machen.

Unterwegs trafen wir auf ein paar vereinzelte Nachzügler. Jeder von ihnen riss erstaunt den Mund auf und bekam ganz große Augen, als er uns Hand in Hand gehen sah. Einige rieben sich sogar die Augen und blickten zweimal hin. Bei dem Anblick konnte ich mir ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Wir würde es erst in der Großen Halle werden?

Vor den großen Flügeltüren sahen wir uns noch mal an und grinsten. Noch nie zuvor hatte ich ihn ehrlich grinsen sehen. Und er sah verdammt gut dabei aus. Schließlich holten wir tief Luft und betraten die Halle.

Sofort drehten sich alle Schüler um und auch die Lehrer konnten den Anblick nicht fassen. Einzig und allein Dumbledore lächelte uns aufmunternd entgegen. Ich versuchte Harry und Ron ausfindig zu machen. Und als ich die zwei sah, wurde mein Grinsen noch breiter. Beide standen kurz vor einer Ohnmacht. Harry wedelte sich sogar mit einer großen Scheibe Käse Luft zu.

Die aus den anderen Häusern waren nicht minder verwirrt. Ich konnte ihre Gedanken gut nachvollziehen. Was ging hier vor? Was ist mit den beiden?

Plötzlich zog mich Severus an sich und gab mir einen Kuss. Einen kürzeren, aber es war einer. Die Halle schien den Atem anzuhalten und als wir uns lösten, applaudierten alle, bis auf ein paar regungslose Schüler.

Er verabschiedete sich von mir und ich schritt zu Harry und Ron. Blicke von an die zweihundert Hogwarts-Schülern folgten mir auf den Weg dorthin. Ich tippte Harry auf die Schulter und hastig rückte er ein Stück zur Seite. Gemächlich setzte ich mich und sah zu Ron.

Dieser saß immer noch komplett regungslos auf seinem Platz.

„Mach den Mund zu Ron", mahnte ich ihn kichernd.

„Sag mal Hermine, war das jetzt eben Snape, den du geküsst hast?", warf Harry verblüfft dazwischen.

„Wer denn sonst?", sagte ich vergnügt. „Etwa Merlin persönlich?"

„Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst, oder? Wieso küsst du Snape? Geht's noch?", meldete sich nun Ron zu Wort.

„Lass mal gut sein Ron, Hermine wird es uns sicher gleich erzählen.", verteidigte mich Harry. Obwohl er nicht minder geschockt war, wie Ron.

„Ok, aber sag mal, Mine. Du bist doch mit ihm zusammen, oder? Meinst du es denn ernst mit ihm?", fragte mich Ronald. (B/N: Blöde Frage! Wie kann ein Mensch nur so doof sein?)

Ich sah hinauf zu Severus. Als sich unsere Blicke kreuzten, lächelte er mir liebevoll zu.

„Ja, Ron. Ich meine es sogar sehr ernst.", antwortete ich ihm überglücklich.

Dann erzählte ich Ron und Harry alles von uns. Sie hörten geduldig zu, ohne dazwischen zu fragen.

Diesen Tag in Hogwarts werde ich nie vergessen. Denn seit dem hatte sich mein Leben dort grundlegend verändert. Doch zum Positiven. Ich hatte endlich die Liebe meines Lebens gefunden.

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxXXX

**The End**

So, jetzt könnt ihr noch mal schön reviewen und dann kommt auch schon der Epilog.


End file.
